


Industries War

by Peteyandmj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CEO, F/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Protective Pepper Potts, Sex at some point, Stark Industries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 24,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peteyandmj/pseuds/Peteyandmj
Summary: Peter Stark and Michelle Jones were announced as their respective industries CEOs at the same time, a rivalry was born since day 1 without even knowing each other.Stark Industries vs Jones Industries.





	1. What is destiny?

-Boss, Ms.Stark is asking to come in- EDITH echoed trough his office 

-Make her come in- Peter said without taking his eyes out of the computer, a pair of heals were heard in the hallway before his door opened- Good morning mom

-Good morning baby- Pepper said getting behind her son and kissing his cheek- Having a good morning?

-Yes, which is rare- Peter said smiling up to her mom- Not that I don't love you being here but... What are you doing here?

-I was around the block, I left Morgan in school so...

-How did that go? She told me yesterday she didn't want to go

-She is 6 years old- Pepper said- She will do just fine

Peter smiled and his phone rang

-It's dad- Peter said answering the phone- Hi dad, no I haven't seen anything, okay I'll check okay bye, love ya.

-What?- Pepper asked his son and he shook his head 

-EDITH can you ask Liz and Ned to come up please, it's urgent 

-Pete what's happening?- Pepper said

-EDITH open up this week's Hollywood magazine issue- the cover appeared just when Liz and Ned entered the room- That little shit

Peter appeared in the cover with the headline "New York's own Playboy, a testimony by Michelle Jones"

-Isn't that George's daughter?- Liz asked 

-This, my friends is the most generic basic bitch and the competition- Peter said- Michelle Jones, CEO of Jones Industries, technological/biological advance or at least that's what she says.

-Okay honey calm down- Pepper said- Not that big of a deal, just bad press 

-Not mom, not just bad press she just declared war to me-Peter said smirking 

******

-That son of a bitch- Michelle said smashing the magazine in the office, she was in the cover with the title "Michelle Jones a daddy's girl or a diva?"- Who let this happen?

-Miss Jones I warned you about the consequences of selling that story to Hollywood magazine- Brad said- Mr Peter Stark has contacts on a lot of magazines 

-Well, he isn't going to fuck with me- Michelle said- Who does he think he is?

-Miss Jones sorry to interrupt- Betty said- Something came in the mail, a Stark's gala invitation, I can say no...

-Please don't- MJ said- I want to go

-What?- Betty said- But I thought...

-Miss Brant- MJ said- Revenge is better served cold, tell Law I need the best dress he can get me I don't care about the price. I'm going to make that son of a bitch kneel before me.

******

-Wow you look great Morg- Peter said to his little sister picking her up

-You look pretty to Petey- Morgan said laughing- Do I have to go to this thing?

-We all have to go- Tony said putting his sleeves in their place- You can come back after dinner with Happy I promise 

-Okay daddy- Morgan said, the family of 4 got on the limousine, when they got out flashes filled Peter's eyes, but for a second his world stopped he saw a long red dress, without back, brown skin like chocolate milk, perfect shoulders covered by dark red curls. "Who is that" his mind was raising.

-Kid, shut your mouth or you are going to eat a fly- Tony said- Who is that?

-I don't know, I can't see her face- Peter said getting up the stairs, when the girl turned and his face fell- You have to be fucking kidding me. Who invited her?

-I did- Pepper said- Jones industries is the 2 best business in the world after us, we don't need the CEO on our bad side, so you two are going to make up your differences 

-Yeah, not gonna happen- Peter said- If you excuse me I'm going to get a drink

The minutes passed, Happy brought Morgan home after dinner, Peter was at least in his fifth drink when the music started to play.

-If it isn't Peter Stark in flesh and bone- Someone behind him said

-What do you want black barbie- Peter said- I don't have the night

-Oh, poor you- Michelle said approaching the boy- Did mommy forgot to buy you the new Audi?

-Did daddy dropped you on your head when you were a baby?- Peter asked 

-Wow nothing better huh- Michelle said and Peter rolled his eyes

-Don't you have anywhere else better to be?- Peter said

-I much rather be here getting on your nerves- Michell said- After all that story from the magazine this morning, diva? Really?

-Playboy? Really?- Peter said mimicking her and taking a sip of his drink

-Are you going to say that that statement is false?- MJ asked- Everyone knows how you are with Woman.

-And how I am with woman from your point of view- Peter asked putting his face close to hers 

-I don't know you tell me- MJ said not backing up


	2. Chapter 2

-Fuck- Michelle said, it was late at night the party long forgotten, as well as her dress and Peter's suit jacket and tie. They were really drunk.- Keep going.

-That's what I was doing Jones- Peter said taking off her bra strap-Calm down jeez, how bossy.

MJ turned around and kissed Peter to shut him up

-You talk to much loser- Michelle said getting his t-shirt off

They got lost on each other, moans filling the room.

*****

The light hit MJ's eyes waking her up, she stretched in the bed, breathing slowly and turning her face to see an empty bed, she frowned when she realized that she wasn't in her bed. She straighted herself feeling the sheets in her skin, she knew she was naked 

-No way- MJ said, she didn't remember anything about last night, well she did remember having an argument with Stark's kid......- No fucking way- MJ repeated getting out of the bead and putting her dress back again, she saw herself in the mirror, her hair was messed up, as well as her makeup. She got out of the room, ready to leave the house too

-Good morning sunshine, sleep well?- Peter said playfully behind the kitchen table, he was just had boxers and a pair of sweat pants, letting his abs show. He had a bottle of Nutella in one hand and a spoon in his mouth, his curls messy in the top of his head, Michelle had to admit that it was A view

-Stark what the hell did we do- Michelle asked 

-Hey sweetness calm it would you- Peter said- I remember as much as you, but I think is pretty obvious.

-Well I'm leaving now, I hope I never see you again- MJ said opening the door

-You might want to think that one- Peter said drinking from a cup- Check your finger and your socials honey

-What...what do you mean?- MJ asked looking at her hand and seeing a big diamond ring in her wedding finger- WHAT THE HELL!!!- she looked up at Peter who was also showing his wedding finger were a gold ring was shining, MJ took her phone and entered to Twitter "Stark-Jones wedding" was the top trending- How did this happen?   
Who let this happen?

-Our parents- Peter said taking another sip of his drink- I called my mom this morning, asked her, they did it on purpose.

-Why would our parents do that?- Michelle asked

-Money? I don't know, they said we can't get divorced until 6 months have past- Peter said- They said we have to unify the companies and we have to get along well

-So they just decided to marry us while we were drunk?

-I think so- Peter said

-How are you so fucking calm about this? We just slept together and got married- MJ said 

-Well, I just screamed to a lot of people- Peter said- Don't get how you didn't woke up

-Whatever I'll see you in 6 months to sign the divorce papers- MJ said- And then I hope I never see you again

-You may want to try that again sweetcheeks- Peter said- Your daddy sold your house, you have to live with me for those 6 months.

MJ let out a frustrated gasp 

-All of your things are in the guest room- Peter said

-Whatever- MJ said getting up the stairs

-You don't want to have breakfast? 

-I don't want to do anything with you!!!!- she said closing the door

-What you want honey- Peter said with a playful laugh 

********

It was Saturday so Peter spent the morning watching TV and eating cereals, MJ on the other hand just spent the morning freaking out, so she decided to go get something to eat and leave for work.

-Where are you going?- Peter asked curiously

-The grown ups work on Saturday too you know- MJ said rolling her eyes- And I don't have to tell you everything I do

-You are my wife 

-That doesn't mean anything to me- MJ said getting her purse- What are you going to do all evening?

-I don't know yet- Peter said- On weekends I like to be guided by the wind

-Wow, and I thought you couldn't be more dumb- MJ said opening the door- Don't wait for me to have dinner with you

-Your going to be working until after dinner?- Peter said- Booooooooring 

-You are a kid Stark- MJ said- What a loser

-Don't get hit by a bus!!- Peter said when MJ closed the door and while he was eating cereals- Or do, whatever


	3. Chapter 3

MJ hided her head under the pillow, it was the fourth time Peter brought a girl over this week.  
The house was so big, why couldn't he do the gross things in another room?  
Literally anywhere else, couldn't he respect her asleep?  
After a few hours later she could fall asleep, next morning she got up at 7 a.m getting down stairs to the kitchen, she put coffee in her cup. A girl appeared like 10 minutes later.

-Who are you?- The girl asked 

-Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?- MJ said- I'm the dumb-ass's wife 

-What?!- the girl asked- I...I'm sorry I didn't know he was married I...

-Obviously not- MJ said- Don't worry you are not the first one this week, and I also don't think you are going to be the last one

-Wow, this man is really a man-whore, I'm Gwen by the way

-Michelle- MJ said

-Why are you married to him?- Gwen asked- If is not much to ask

-I don't even know- MJ said- It was our parents idea honestly

-Wow, umm then, good luck with that- Gwen said getting out of the house 

-The things I have to put up with- MJ said to herself

-Are you talking alone again?- Peter asked getting into the kitchen- That's weird

-You are weird, shut it- MJ said eating a piece of Pizza left overs 

-You didn't cook breakfast?- Peter asked 

-I'm sorry, am I your slave? If you want breakfast you do it yourself- MJ said 

-Well I'm going to the bar then- Peter said 

-Not possible, our parents are coming for dinner, did you forget? We have yo act like we are happy or they are going to make us be married for forever

-Ugh I totally forgot about that- Peter said closing his eyes

-Yeah no shit Sherlock- MJ said rolling her eyes- So are we making dinner or are we ordering take out?

-We eat take out every day, and our parents are going to notice you don't do anything under this roof 

-I'm sorry- MJ said- Do you do much? I don't recall you making dinner either

-I don't make dinner- Peter said- That's your job, you are the woman aren't you?

-Are you fucking kidding me right now?- MJ asked- Why don't you go back to the cave that you came from?

-Relax sugar cube, just saying my opinion

-Well, your opinion sucks- MJ said- You have a little sister, how would you feel if some dick like you treated her like that huh? I'm pretty sure your dad doesn't share those opinions with you 

-Look Michelle- Peter said getting too close to her- You don't know anything about my sister, you don't know anything about my mom or my dad and you sure as hell don't know anything about me, so stop pretending you know everything about everyone and grow up.

-You know what?- Michelle said getting closer to him- I do know something about you, you are an immature, sexist piece of shit that fucks different woman every night to get high his self-steem, I wasn't born to be your trophy wife, so you should be the one growing up.

They started a silent glance contest. Until Peter started to kiss her, she should be pulling away, she knows that, but she just can't so she responded.  
In just a minute they were up to his room, Peter kissing her fearfully, ripping off their clothes.

-Boss you have an incoming call- Something on the ceiling said making MJ and Peter separate 

-What the Fuck was that- MJ said with her eyes wide open 

-I'm Karen, Peter's intelligent system- Karen said

-Who is it Karen?- Peter asked without letting MJ go

-Flash Thomson boss- Peter rolled his eyes 

-Cancel the call and if he calls again don't answer and don't say anything to me 

-As you please boss- Karen said 

-How come I have never heard her?- MJ asked

-Because you don't have access to her- Peter said- Let's keep going shall we?- Peter added kissing her neck 

-Uh uh- MJ said getting off him- Why don't I have access to her? I'm married to you and I live in this house

-You are married to me because our parents forced us to be- Peter said- And I designed Karen so no, you won't have access to her, ever. The only people how have access are my mom my dad and Morgan.

-Whatever, I didn't want it anyway- MJ said getting off the bed

-Wait, were are you going? Aren't we going to like...finish?

-I rather drown myself in the tub- MJ said piking up her shattered clothes

-That's not what you were saying two minutes ago

-I change my mind and reminded myself that you are a dick- MJ said opening the door and leaving

-Are you seriously not going to have sex with me because I don't grant you access to Karen?! - Peter screamed and the he heard a door close- Cool.

*********

-Ugh this is so difficult I don't understand- MJ said reading the cooking book- This is not the receipt I was looking for 

-Michelle do you need any help?- Karen asked and MJ looked at the ceiling

-Wasn't I supposed to not have access to you?

-Boss granted you permission Michelle- MJ seemed surprised- Do you need any help?

-Yes um, two weeks ago I saw a lemon cake receipt and now I don't find it- MJ said 

-Searching- Karen said- Found it, I'll send it to your phone 

-Thanks Karen- MJ said getting her phone

-You are welcome Michelle- Karen said 

-How is it going in here?- Peter asked entering the kitchen- Our parents will be here in 4 hours 

-Well if you helped me it will be better- MJ said

-What did you do?- Peter asked

-Between non and 0- MJ said- You know just because you granted me access to Karen doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you, this morning was a mistake 

-I didn't do it for that reason smart pants- Peter said and MJ glared at him- Well maybe it was one of the reasons

-Well, forget it because it's not going to happen- MJ said- Now get your head out of your ass and help me.

Peter huffed.

Two hours later they managed to do a decent chicken with vegetables and something that seemed like a lemon cake.

-You have your hair full of flour- MJ said laughing at Peter, she had to admit that when he wasn't being a sexist piece of shit, he was a good partner

-And you have your nose full of frosting- Peter said cleaning it- There much better

-Thanks- MJ said, they were so close, MJ noticed Peter watching her lips and her heart started to beat faster- I should take a shower before our parents arrive- MJ added before anything more could happen, Peter leaned back in the counter

-So you want me to join you?- Peter asked 

-No thanks I good- MJ said laughing and getting up the stairs


	4. Chapter 4

-Boss, Miss Jones appears to be in distress- Peter was in a meeting with all of his board and his mom when Karen echoed in the room.

-Sorry guys this will take a second- Peter said-Karen tell me her vitals 

-Everything seems normal, just high heart rate- Karen said

-Seems like a panic attack- Pepper said- Go son I'll finish here 

-She can wait a few hours mom, I'm sure she is fine I don't know why Karen has said anything to be honest- Peter said 

-Peter- Pepper said- Go 

-Okay- Peter said rolling his eyes, it was a 30 minutes drive from Stark industries to their....to his house it had been almost 3 weeks since they got married, and it wasn't going very well- MJ?

He didn't hear anything when he got there, everything in the living room was scattered glass was broken and then it's when Peter started to lose his shit.

-MJ?!- Peter said again getting up the stairs- Are you home?!?

Peter's heart calmed down a little when he could hear sobbing from MJ room

-MJ?- Peter opened the door to her room, seeing everything scattered there too, she was curled up in her bed, her face covered by tears and hair, he took a sit next to her- MJ what is this? What happened? 

MJ's eyes were red from crying, it passed a long 15 minutes before she was even able to take her phone and show it to Peter, Peter's eyes went trough the message

-Oh my god MJ- Peter said taking her hand- I'm sorry

-It's okay, he was old anyway- MJ said, tears streaming down her face, Peter hugged her, MJ head in his chest 

-It's okay to be upset MJ- Peter said- It was your grandpa, do you know what happened?

MJ separated from Peter and nodded 

-Dad said it was a heart attack- MJ said drying her tears 

-Why didn't you tell Karen to say something to me- Peter said- She told me you were in distress but...

-You were in a meeting and I yell at you when you bother me- MJ said starting to cry again, Peter pulled her into his arms again

-Hey it's okay- Peter said rubbing her arm

-I'm sorry for the mess, I got angry- MJ said 

-Let's not worry about that now okay?- Peter said- Have you eaten something? 

-I'm not hungry

-Okay, I'll go order some pizza- Peter said- You try and do something to get your head into something else

*****  
Late nights were never Michelle's favorite moment of the day, but right now they were the worst, also the thunders and the lightnings outside didn't help at all. She kept turning and turning and turning in bed.  
Then she gave up, she took her silk robe and went to Peter's room, he wasn't sleeping, he was watching the lights in the city change.

-Peter?- MJ asked, Peter turned around, moonlight hitting his face without a shirt on and his messy hair wet, MJ had to admit that he was handsome, so handsome. 

-MJ, are you okay? Nightmare? 

-I couldn't even fall asleep- MJ said her eyes filling of tears again- But I'm so tired

\- I know how you feel- Peter said- Here, come- he added taking off the sheets and hitting the bed- I know how to make it better

MJ nodded and laid down on the bed, Peter started to give her shoulders a massage

-Peter, what do you mean, you know how I feel?- MJ asked 

-You know, my life against everybody's believes hasn't been all that perfect always- Peter said- I was kidnapped when I was 6 years old and my father found me when I was 8

-Peter what?- MJ said sitting up

-Why do you think I'm an asshole huh?- Peter asked- It's a cover, you know I lost too many people in my life, and people tend to forget that, and idealize my life. But it's not like that, so I know the feeling of wanting to sleep so bad but can't.

-Why...Why are you explaining this to me?- MJ asked- I thought you hated me 

-You are going trough a rough moment- Peter said- I just wanted you to know that I know what it's like. The hating part... I thought I hated you, it would be better if I hated you, but I don't think I'm able to do it.

-Better?

-MJ, all of the people that are close to me end up getting hurt one way or another- Peter said- I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me.

-Peter have you ever thought that there are also people close to you who live happy? You have a sister that has you on a pedestal, you have too parents that love you unconditionally, you have Happy and your uncle Rhodey mmm

Peter Kissed her before she could finish the sentence, MJ responded intermediately one of her hands to his cheek, they only separated to breath, their foreheads touching.

-What have you done to me Michelle Jones

-I broke your walls?- MJ said with a little giggle

-Wow that's sounds so movie like- Peter said

-Yeah it does

-At least now you are not eating you head with things out of your control- Peter asked

-Let's keep it that way- MJ said, they were kissing each other again, Peter started to take her robe off- Peter

-Sorry! Did I overstep?- Peter asked- It's not the time. 

-No no just...-MJ put her hair behind her ear- I just, don't want to sleep with you, and then you'll just turn into a dick again 

-I promise I'm not like that - Peter said- All that girls, and parties... they were to forget and, you make me forget with just looking at me, when was the last time you heard me have sex?

-Two weeks ago.... with the blonde girl before...

-Before the moment in the Kitchen- Peter said nodding- MJ... I know it's weird and all of a sudden and I get if you don't feel the same, I know it's a difficult moment for you and they are not the best circumstances, but I... I really think we could work, our relationship...us 

-Peter- MJ said taking his face between her hands- Shut up

Their lips connected again.

-We don't tell anything to our parents okay?- Peter said- I don't want my dad to claim that he found me my wife

MJ giggled 

-Deal


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the sexual content will be increasing

*Two months later*

-So what you are saying is that we should make special phones for old people?- Peter asked Leila who was sitting in front of him, she was new, kind of an assistant for Liz, she was young maybe she 20 years old, black hair, blue eyes, and it seemed that she had ideas.

-Yes, they don't know how to work our phones that well and I think it would be a....

-Boss, Miss Jones is asking permission to enter- Karen interrupted 

-Let her in Kar- Peter said- I'll think about it Leila

-Of course Mr.Stark- Leila said, without getting up, MJ entered the room with a lot of papers in her hand 

-You have a lot of things to sign- MJ said without taking her eyes off the papers-For the love of god open the door when Flash comes because he is the one who has to give you this things... Oh hi Leila I think Liz was looking for you.

-Oh, emm yes I was only proposing a few ideas to Mr.Stark- Leila said- You'll let me know your decision tomorrow?

-Sure- Peter said, the girl curled her hair with her finger, MJ didn't take her eyes out of her while she was leaving. When Leila closed the door MJ wrinkled her nose, Peter got up approaching MJ and kissing her lips- Good Morning 

MJ smirked while she gave him another kiss, Peter leaned on his desk taking MJ's hands and pulling her to him, MJ put her arms around Peter's neck

-You weren't in bed this morning- Peter said- I've missed you 

-You know who else has missed you? Miss Proposing a few ideas- MJ said and Peter smirked 

-Are you jealous?

-Me? Jealous? I'll let you know that jealousy it's just another thing society has put in our way to make us insecure- MJ said pecking his lips

-Of course it is babe- Peter said, MJ moved away 

-You have to sign all of that, I'm serious- MJ said, Peter went back to sit in his chair while MJ sat in his desk,legs crossed.

-I'm going to do it I promise- Peter said- Give them to me-MJ said as told- What is this exactly? 

-I think they are the last things for the union of our empires- MJ said smiling 

-Empires? Wow, that's a first- Peter said signing the papers- So you already signed them?

-Of course I have- MJ said- All of this is now mine too- she added taking the signed papers

-All of it?- Peter asked squeezing her leg

-All of it- MJ repeated grabbing his tie pulling him to her and kissing his lips, Peter got up and MJ uncrossed her legs and Peter was kept in the middle. His hands went under MJ's white shirt caressing her side a little moan escaping MJ's mouth- Babe we can't

-Why not?- Peter asked kissing her neck- Just a little, we'll be quick 

-Peter what is up with you lately?- MJ asked laughing- We have been at it like rabbits

-That's because you are hot and I'm addicted- Peter said kissing her neck, then her cheek and then her lips.

-Well you'll have to wait until tonight I fear- MJ said kissing his cheek- Are we going to move my desk to here? 

-Do you want to move your desk here?

-Yes- MJ said- This office is closer to our house and I can control that assistant 

-MJ, she was just giving me dumb ideas- Peter said 

-I know loser just kidding- MJ said pecking his lips- But just so you know, she was totally hitting on you

Peter laughed 

-Hey I have a plan for me and you tonight- Peter said sitting her in his lap- I'll make you dinner, and then we can take a bath with a lot of bubbles just like you love, how does that sounds 

-Add sex into the mix and then it will be perfect- MJ said kissing him

-Now who is the addicted one?- Peter said, MJ kissed him again- You have to stop that or I'm going to bend you over this desk and fuck you 'till you can't walk

-Is that a promise?- MJ said kissing him again and getting off the desk- I have to go to a few meetings so I'll see you tonight 

-Okay- Peter said- I'll tell Ned, Brad and Flash to go to your tower and bring all the things on your office to here 

-Perfect- MJ said smiling and winked at him while she was leaving, Peter sighted 

-What are you doing to me- Peter said to himself while he started to sign things again.

*****

-You have outdone yourself- MJ said when Peter pulled up a chair for her to sit in- What did you do?

Peter laughed 

-I didn't do anything I promise- Peter said- Just felt like doing something nice for you 

-Why thank you- MJ said- It's been a long day 

-Well, then I hope you like lasagna- Peter said putting a plate in front of her, she didn't waste time tasting it

-Oh my god this is awesome- MJ said and kissed Peter's lips- Were did you learn to make this?

-I'll never tell- Peter said, one hour later they were finished- I'll go make the bubble bath.

MJ pulled his tie to connect their lips

-Why don't yo make love to me first huh? So I can be relaxed for the bath

-I mean if you insist- Peter said smiling, he started to kiss his neck

-Do you remember the promise you made me this morning?- MJ pulled Peter's suit jacket off- You said you were going to fuck me, You remember?

-I do remember- Peter said unzipping her dress slowly- I intend to keep that promise

-I would hope so- MJ said, Peter took off her dress entirely, he through her into their bed, getting in his knees kissing from her leg to her thigh- Peter 

-I know, I'm getting there- Peter said smirking

-Okay I'm sick of waiting- MJ said taking his t-shirt off- Either you fuck me right now or I do it myself- Peter did as he was told, he took off his pants, entering MJ- Oh my god

Peter kissed her neck while slamming into her 

-It's that good enough babe?- Peter said biting her shoulder

-Fuck Pete- MJ said arching her back, her perfect manicured nails burying in Peter's back

-Ughh- Peter said moaning and MJ muffled her moans in his neck- You feel fucking good.

MJ rolled the in the bed, now she was on top, one hand on Peter's abs and her other hand in his hair, kissing fiercely his lips, Peter sitting on the bed while MJ bounced on him.

-Fuck me fuck me fuck me- MJ said making a hickey into his neck, she had to support herself in the headboard with all of the strength they were using, the bed was shaking

-MJ- Peter said panting- I'm...

-Me too me too- MJ said without stopping- Oh my god don't stop

Peter and MJ let out a loud moan when the reached their orgasm, MJ fell onto his side

-That was...

-Oh I'm not finished- Peter said- No way

-Peter wha...Ohhhhhh do that again- MJ said, pressing Peter's head more to her- Thta's... gosh your mouth 

Peter didn't say anything he just kept eating her out, pressing his tong to her clit.

-Peter- MJ moaned- Mmmm yes!

MJ's hands gripped the sheets at the forced of her orgasm, Peter coming up to kiss her lips.

-Fuck Peter- MJ said when he fell to her side- That was something else.

Peter smiled and kissed her neck gently.

-MJ? 

-Yes loser?- MJ said lookig up

-I think I love you

-Good thing I think I love you too- MJ said- Well, were is my bubble bath?

********

Bubbles surrounded them, Peter hugging MJ while she played with his hands 

-I think we should move- Peter said

-What? Why?

-To a place we both choose, you know this place is something my mom picked out for me and...I'll just feel more comfortable if we both like it

-I think it's a great idea babe- Mj said turning and kissing him- Thank you

-For what? For thinking about me- MJ said kissing him again, Peter smiled into the kiss- I love bubble baths 

-I know that's why I did it

-How are we going to tell our parents that we are moving out without them suspecting? 

-I already thought about that- Peter said kissing her neck- I tell them we need another house for our stuff and that's it 

-Well if you say so

-Are you doubting me my love?- MJ laughed 

-Make love to me here- MJ said biting gently his ear- Between the bubbles 

-As you please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment <3


	6. Chapter 6

-So I actually think Osborn Industries idea is pretty accurate...-This meeting had been going for hours and it was boring, MJ shoot him a glance of "Pay attention" and he sighted.

-Okay I think that's enough Osborn for today- Peter said getting up- On more important news, how is it going with the ball we have this weekend? Is someone taking care of that?

-I think Leila is taking care of that- Liz said and MJ rolled her eyes 

-Okay guys, we'll think about all of this and let you know in Monday's meeting- MJ said taking all of the papers and getting up

-But miss Jones, is important for us...

-I said that we'll let you know on Monday- MJ repeated 

-Yes miss Jones- Everyone left the room including Peter and MJ

-Liz I need this papers revised and signed for Saturday morning- MJ said giving a few folders to Liz

-Of course- Liz said, Peter and MJ went to their office

-Karen close the door and don't let anybody in please- Peter said taking of his glasses

-Yes boss- Karen said, Peter approached MJ and gave her cheek a long kiss

-Do you know how hot and bother it gets me when you put on your "I'm the boss" facade?

-I don't know, you tell me- MJ said smirking and pecking his lips

-You are such a tease- Peter said, his hands lowering to her ass- Are you going to come with me to the ball?

-Do you want me to come with you to the ball? I mean I have to go anyway- MJ said kissing his cheek 

-Well I want you to go with me

-Then I'll go with you- MJ said smiling- What about our parents?

-Whatever you know? They are going to find out sooner or later because we aren't going to sign the divorce papers- Peter said- Right?

-Right- MJ said nodding- But Anyway I was thinking, maybe we should get like, re-married?

-Why? We are already married- Peter said kissing her cheek and sitting on his chair 

-I know but, Don't you want to remember our wedding day?- MJ asked- Have something to tell our kids some day.

Peter choked a little 

-Our...Our kids?

-Yeah our kids- MJ said 

-Isn't it like, a little early to talk about kids?- Peter asked- We are young, literally we got married two moths ago knowing each other for a few hours...

-So you don't want to have kids?- MJ asked sitting in her chair and crossing her legs

-It's not that, it's...

-No I totally get it- MJ said while she put the papers in their place, taking some for her to sign 

-Great now you are mad- Peter said 

-I'm not mad- MJ said without taking her eyes off the papers- Everyone is allowed to have an opinion, you don't want to get married again and you don't want to have kids with me, that's totally fine were great like we are right now.

-Come on babe that's not what I said at all- Peter said- Of course I want to remember my wedding with you, It just took me by surprise 

-Right- MJ said- I'm going to go home, I don't feel that good

-I'll go with you- Peter said 

-No no- MJ said- You stay here defending our base- MJ approached him and kissed his cheek- I'll just see you tonight 

-Okay- Peter said no so sure 

-Karen open the door please- MJ said-Tell happy to get the car ready and that I'm going home

-Yes Miss Boss- Karen said, MJ made her way out of the office 

-Karen

-Yes boss?

-Did I messed up?

-I am an Intelligent system so I can't really understand people's feeling, But I would say you did really messed up Boss 

-Thanks Karen

-Of course- The AI said

******

-This is too much information for me right now- Pepper said while she Peter and Morgan were at the park- So let me get this straight, you hated each other, but now you love each other, but now Michelle is mad at you because she asked you to marry her again but it took you by surprise so you asked her why, and then she said something about kids and you freaked out on her.

-I wouldn't say freaked out- Peter said- But pretty much that's it yes 

-Well son, I think you have a lot to work on- Pepper said- You two need to talk about this 

-I tried but she won't let me- Peter said 

-Have I ever told you the first time your father and I talked about having kids?- Pepper asked and Peter shook his head no- He had a similar reaction, I was mad at him for weeks, but we talked about it and look were we are.

-I know you are right mom- Peter said 

-Petey look!!!- Morgan screamed making a flip 

-Good Job baby sis!!!- Peter said smiling and putting her thumbs up

-Have you told Michelle about your...Spidey problem?- Pepper asked

-I mean she knows dad is Ironman, but I haven't said anything about Spider-man no- Peter said- I'm scared she is going to freak out

-Peter honey, if you want your marriage to work out you have to be honest with Michelle- Pepper said, Morgan climbed up to Peter's lap 

-Petey, can I go have a sleepover with you and MJ?- Morgan asked 

-Baby sis now it's not a good time for that- Peter said- How about I arrange one for next week? 

-Promise? 

-Promise

*****  
-Babe I'm home- Peter said, it was already late at night- Babe are you asleep? 

-Miss Boss is currently in your room reading 

-Thanks Kar- Peter said getting up the stairs and taking off his tie- Hey babe didn't your hear me?

-Huh? No- MJ said taking her eyes off the book to see Peter

-MJ can we talk?- Peter asked 

-We are talking aren't we? How did the dinner with your parents went?

-You know what I meant- Peter said sitting beside her in the bed 

-Look Peter, I get it you don't want to have kids, end of discussion

-MJ I didn't say I don't want kids with you- Peter said- I just think it's really early and I want to spend a few years with you only for me before I have to share you with anyone else

MJ's gaze seem to soften with Peter's words 

-If you really want to have kids now, then we get to it- Peter said- I would do anything to make you happy

MJ smiled and kissed Peter's lips caressing his hand 

-That means so much to me- MJ said- But I don't want to pressure you into anything, we will have kids when we are both ready 

-Thank you- Peter said kissing her again- I just want to spent a few year only you and me.

-I know- MJ said caressing his cheek- Sorry, I shouldn't have gotten angry with you, It was stupid.

-It wasn't stupid babe, It was something that had to be talked about at some point, and having kids is important for you, and I really like you expressing what you feel to me because that doesn't let any place for miss understandings.

-I like when you get all sentimental- MJ said smiling

-I bought you something- Peter said- You don't have a engagement ring, so...

-Oh my god Peter- MJ said taking the ring from the box- Is perfect

-So, will you re-marry me?- Peter said 

-Well that preposition sucked, but I'll re-marry you anyway loser- MJ said laughing and kissing him- I love it thanks 

-Everything for you my love- Peter said and MJ smiled- I'll have Betty and Ned plan the wedding 

-No no, I want to do it- MJ said

-Are you sure? A wedding is a stressful thing and you already have a lot on your plate 

-I'm sure, I want to do it- MJ said 

-Whatever you want babe- Peter said kissing her forehead while her eyes were in the ring on her finger- I'm going to take a shower 

-I'm going with you- MJ said taking her silk robe off leaving her in her night gown

-Better- Peter said smiling and taking her hand. the two got naked and entered the shower, Peter hugged MJ kissing her neck- I love you

-I love you- MJ said kissing his hands


	7. Chapter 7

-I miss you- MJ said to the phone, were Peter was staring at her from the other side of the facetime call.

-I miss you too babe- Peter said smiling, he was in what it looked like a car- We'll be okay, just two more day's I promise

-Okay- MJ said rolling her eyes- It's Italy more fun than me?

-You know it isn't- Peter said smiling

-I hate not being there- MJ said laying down on the bed- Why didn't you let me go with you?

-I'm sorry baby, Steve said Avengers only- Peter said with sad eyes 

-You're not an Avenger either way- MJ said 

-Well no, but I make all of their suits and weird stuff- Peter said- I have to be here just in case.

-Morgan came over today- MJ said- We had fun, she even convinced me to watch Frozen 

-She did Puppy eyes?- Peter said letting out a laugh- She always does that, it's honestly annoying as fuck

-Yeah she did- MJ said smiling- Can't you come home earlier? 

-I'm sorry babe, I can't- Peter said- I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home 

-Oh, I sure hope you do- MJ said playfully-Well, you better hurry or I'll start by myself

-You wouldn't dare- Peter said 

-Oh, I think I would- MJ said smirking- I have to go, I'll call you when I go to sleep?

-Sure- Peter said smiling- I love you 

-I love you too- MJ said hanging up

******

MJ was upside down on the couch eating ice cream watching some movie on Netflix when the doorbell started to ring.

-I'm going I'm going geez- MJ said getting up from the couch- How impatient. 

MJ went to open de door, a man dressed in a black suit was staring back at her

-Um...Hi?- MJ asked

-Are you Peter Stark's wife?- the man asked 

-Yes that's me- MJ said- Why?

-He is in medbay right now, he has been on an accident- MJ's face fell

-What do you mean he has been on an accident?- MJ said- Is...Is he dead? 

-No- The man said- However he is badly hurt

-But...What happened I don't understand- MJ said

-Come with me- the man said MJ complied, after what she thought it was the longest 30 minutes of her life she arrived to the Stark's tower, following the man into medbay were Pepper was crying while talking to the doctor 

-Mrs.Stark- MJ said, her eyes were red from crying and she was hyperventilating- Were is Peter? 

-He is stable right now- the doctor said- Just some major cuts in his side and a broken wrist, he'll be okay 

-But what happened? He was perfectly fine this morning- MJ said- Can...Can I see him?

-Yeah- Pepper said- Tony is in there with him, he is asleep, but I'm sure he'll want you there when he wakes up

-He is in room 215-the doctor said and MJ almost ran into the room

-Oh, hi Michelle- Tony said getting out the room- He is awake, but he is drugged so don't take seriously anything he says 

-Okay- MJ said and nodded to Tony entering the room 

-Hey hot stuff- Peter said from his bed scratching his nose

-You are high- MJ said taking off her tears that were falling without her even realizing 

-High on your love yes- Peter said and MJ laughed, sitting next to him in a chair and taking his hand.

-How are you feeling?-MJ said caressing his hand

-Like a train hit me- Peter said- Literally 

-What...What do you mean literally?- MJ said confused- You got hit by a train?! 

-Not the first time anyway- Peter said

-Peter?! What do you mean hit by a train?- MJ said

-I'm Spider-man or whatever- Peter said- You are pretty 

-Spider-man like, the superhero? 

-Babe, the only Spider-man - Peter said scratching his nose again

-Okay, too much information all at once- MJ said- Are you serious or is the drug talking?

-Super duper serious- Peter said- Look, suit is over there.

-Oh my god Peter, you could have died you idiot- MJ said 

-You'll get used to it 

-And how are you not dead...or in a coma- MJ said- Like, you got hit by a train

-Super healing- Peter said- Like Cap

-I have to many questions- MJ said 

-Can you kiss me first?- Peter said

-Will you stop being so dumb?

-I don't think I will- Peter said, MJ smirked and approached and kissed Peter's lips- You taste like ice cream 

-That's because I was eating ice cream when you almost gave me a heart attack you dumb ass 

******

It was late at night, MJ moved to Peter's hospital bed to sleep next to him, her head resting in his chest while his arms surrounded her.

-MJ? Are you asleep?- Peter asked and MJ jolted quickly 

-Yes yes! You need something?- MJ said- I'll go for water

-No no I'm fine- Peter said and his hand went down to her thigh- I need other things 

-Babe I'm not having sex with you in a hospital- MJ whispered and Peter's hand went down to her butt squeezing it- Peter I'm serious 

-Why not?- Peter s aid kissing her neck

-For obvious reasons I don't think I have to explain to you- MJ said

-Please do

-You are hurt and anyone could walk in on us 

-So what? We are a newly wed couple, that's what we do- Peter said- Just a little bit

-No way

-Doesn't the thought of someone walking in on us gets you exited?

-You Kinky little shit- MJ said smirking- I'm not doing anything with you though 

-You are really sure about that?- Peter said caressing her hip- Really really sure about that?

Peter started to kiss her, MJ moaning into the kiss, she grabbed Peter's shirt and pulled him more to her.

-Maybe just a little bit wouldn't hurt- MJ said still kissing him, she sat and climbed into Peter's lap without separating their lips- Who would have thought you were so kinky huh

-Who would have thought- Peter said smirking


	8. Chapter 8

-Fuck Peter!- MJ hold into the headboard of their bed, she was a moaning mess. Peter kissed her shoulder panting- Harder!!

-We're going to break the bed babe- Peter said speeding up his thrusts, MJ turned around to kiss his lips, without letting Peter stop

-Shut up just keep going- MJ said kissing him again moaning into the kiss 

-Is this what you wanted?- Peter huffed pumping his hips 

-Right there- MJ gasped as Peter hit the spot, Peter leaned forward to kiss her lips swallowing her moans "I love you" Peter said against her lips

-Mmmhh- MJ cried out, her hands holding into the headboard again to not fall - Yes babe keep going

-You are so fucking sexy- Peter said taking her from behind, he straighten her up holding her by her stomach-I'm getting close

-Me too- MJ cried out as she fell over the edge her knuckles turning white from the strength she was holding into the headboard, one of her hands going behind her so she could pull Peter's head to her neck closing her eyes- Peter I'm cumming...

Peter let out a sharp groan, muffling his moans into her neck, kissing it.

-MJ- he said, both of them reaching their respective orgasm, screaming each others name, the two of them fell in the bed next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

-Bless superhero stamina dam- MJ said smiling, a sheet covering their bodies, she rested her head in his chest, Peter let out a laugh- I love you 

-I love you too- Peter said kissing her cheek- So...are you down for round number 5 in the shower? 

MJ let out a laugh kissing his lips

-I'm sorry babe but all of us don't have your super time recovery- MJ said

-So are you really not mad at me because I am Spider-man and I didn't tell you?

-I'm not mad- MJ said- Worried? A little, mad? Not at all

-Okay- Peter said, he started to kiss her again grabbing her butt making MJ giggle

-Boss, Miss Boss someone is calling- Karen said 

-Who?- Peter asked 

-Doesn't say- Karen responded- Unknown ID 

-Then hang up- MJ said turning Peter's face to her with one of her fingers and kissing his lips again

-I'm sorry Miss boss, it's insisting- Karen repeated and Peter sighted 

-Pick up

-Peter?- a voice said 

-Mom?- Peter asked 

-Where are you? You and Michelle had to be here 44 minutes ago- Pepper said 

-What? Wh.....Oh my god, auntie Nat's gala, i totally forgot- Peter said- I'm sorry mom, I didn't remember 

-Well, you better be here in 20 minutes or I'm killing you 

-Yes yes, of course- Peter said and Pepper hanged up- Can we shower together now?

-But only shower- MJ said- No sex 

-No sex promise- Peter said 

They ended up having sex, but making it on time to the party, everyone taking pictures of them while they entered.

-I'm so sorry aunt Nat- Peter said hugging Natasha

-It's okay Petey pie, don't sweat it- Natasha said hugging him back- Who is your friend? 

-Oh right, you haven't met her- Peter said taking MJ's hand- Aunt Nat, this is Michelle Jones my wife

-Please call me MJ- MJ said to her, taking her hand and shaking it

-You are pretty- Natasha said 

-Thanks- MJ said, blushing 

\- Peter my man- someone said behind them

-Cap!! How is it going?- Peter asked, the night went on like that, presentations, smiles, people and more people, stolen kisses and music, until...

-Hi hot stuff- someone said behind her, Peter left to dance one song with Morgan before she left with Happy, that voice gave her nightmares, and just hearing it made her shake- Long time no see 

-Ha...Harry what are you doing here?- MJ asked taking a step back 

-Don't be scared honey, you are fine- Harry said- I'm representing Osborn Industries 

-I just, don't want to talk to you- MJ said- Please leave

-Oh, MJ...- Harry said approaching her and taking her wrist between his fingers-Don't be a brat 

-She told you to leave didn't she Osborn?- Peter said behind her and MJ let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, Peter pull her into him gently surrounding her hip- You don't want to get more on my bad side

-What are you going to do? Call daddy and tell him to blast me with his pathetic iron suit?

-I don't need anyone to deform your face- Peter said not taking a step forward, feeling MJ shake

-Kid, get out of here before I let him do something we'll all regret later- Tony said behind Harry- You and your father cause enough problems already

-Fine- Harry said- I know when I'm not wanted- he approached Peter and MJ and added whispering to Peter's ear- But this is far from over Stark 

Harry left but MJ was still shaking in his arms 

-Babe what's wrong?- MJ didn't responded a tear rolling down her eye


	9. Chapter 9

MJ woke up and turned around searching for Peter's body but she found the bed empty.

-Babe?- Last night was a hard one, she cried, he cried, they mad love, they cried again and they fell asleep, no one answered her so she got out of bed, throwing her silk robe in top of her pajama and went down the stairs, the smell of coffee and bacon filling her nose. She smiled at the sight of a shirtless Peter making breakfast while humming a song, she hugged him from behind kissing his shoulder and then laying her cheek there while her hands went to his chest- Good morning handsome 

-Good morning hot stuff- Peter said smiling- I made breakfast 

-I can see that- MJ mumbled into his shoulder- Looks great 

Peter smiled without taking his eyes of the pan.

-You know what looks better?- MJ asked- My husband 

-Lucky guy- Peter said smirking, he turned around and kissed MJ's lips- You know, I have a very horny wife

-Oh yeah?

-Yeah- Peter said smiling, and MJ kissed him again, hands going up and down his abs

-Make me forget Peter- MJ said between kisses- Make me forget that other man exist, fuck me into oblivion 

-Count on that- Peter said, taking the pan off the stove then turning around and kissing MJ, sitting her on the counter kissing her neck, parting her legs and getting in between them. MJ feels his hands getting her underwear down and inserting two fingers into her, making her instantly moan and jolt her hips

-Fuck yes- MJ said when their mouths separated, sinking her nails into his back 

-Does that feel good?- Peter asked biting her ear while stroking gently her clit- Do you want me to keep going?

-Oh my god Peter- MJ said moaning- I just want you to make me cum, I want you in me

Those were the only words Peter need it to turn her around, bend her over the kitchen table, a few things falling off, when he slammed into her, ripping a moan from her throat 

-That's my good girl- Peter said, lifting her and grabbing gently her neck

-I'm everything but a good girl- MJ said

-I know- Peter said- Fuck you feel so good

-Yes Peter, harder- MJ said while Peter slammed into her- Harder baby

Peter is so lost in the view in front of him, that he almost didn't hear MJ's begs, he grabs her waist and changed her angle a little so he was hitting the g spot

-OH my god- MJ said when he got there- Right there

-Are you ready to cum with me?- Peter said attacking her neck- I'm so close baby, touch yourself, MJ.

MJ reaches between her legs, they both let out a loud moan feeling their climax coming.

-Fuck fuck fuck- Peter said, and MJ grunted 

-Oh fuck...-Mj said cumming and Peter closed his eyes pleasure hitting him

-Fuck- Peter said 

*****

-What are we going to do for Christmas- Peter asked, they we're both snuggled in the couch MJ pressed against Peter a blanket thrown over them watching a movie

-I don't know, what do you want to do?

-Should we invite our families to have lunch?- Peter asked- I bet Morgan would like it 

-Sure- MJ said- If you want that

-How is the wedding going?- Peter asked

-Great- MJ said- Liz and Betty are helping me, you have a fitting for your tux after the holidays

-Great I love fittings- Peter said, MJ hit his chest playfully when she detected the sarcasm

-You are so stupid- MJ said smirking

-I love you- Peter said 

-I love you too- MJ said peaking her lips

-So I've been thinking- Peter said 

-You?- MJ asked- I don't believe it

-Shut up- Peter said laughing- I think...You know after the wedding 

-Yes?- MJ asked urging him to talk 

-I think I want to start trying- Peter finished 

-Trying?- MJ asked confused- Trying for what?

-A baby- Peter said, and MJ's eyes widened 

-Peter! You know I don't want you to do that for me, I want you to say that when you feel ready for it, I'm sorry If I have pre...

-Hey hey hey, slow down- Peter said kissing her nose- I do think I'm ready, that's why I said it. I don't feel like you pressured me at all

-Really?- MJ's eyes started sparkling- You want a baby with me?

-I want 1000 babies with you my love- Peter said smiling 

-Well, I'm warning you, I'm not giving birth to 1000 babies- MJ said and Peter laughed- But I could manage 3, an argument could be made for 4 

Peter laughed again at his wife's words

-Let's focus on one, for now- Peter said- You want to practice?

******

-What is up with you?- Liz asked MJ on Monday at the office- Did you just heard what I said to you?

-Umm- MJ said- No sorry Liz, I was thinking in other things 

-I wouldn't blame her- Gwen said entering the office- I would be with the head in the clouds if my husband was that hot 

-Gwen!!!- MJ said, going to hug the blonde girl- What are you doing here?

-Surprise visit!!- Gwen said smiling into the hug- Kidding, your father has transferred me here from the office ate California, now I'm a New Yorker honey 

-That's great- MJ said smiling- Liz, This is Gwen my best friend since we were 3. Gwen this is Liz, she is my assistant and Pete's best friend 

-Nice to meet you- Gwen said shaking the brunet's hand 

-Nice to meet you too- Liz said, they were interrupted by Peter entering the room

-No, I said I don't want any of that- Peter said into the phone- Well then buy it...I don't care how much it costs

Peter was significantly mad, and her approached his wife giving a kiss to her cheek and without realizing the other two girls in the room

-I don't care, you just buy it if I tell you so- Peter said, going to his desk, he left a bunch of papers in there and went to the other side of the room.

-Just wow- Gwen said- He is crazy hot 

Liz seemed uncomfortable

-Don't worry- MJ said laughing- She is homosexual 

-Oh yes- Gwen said- You didn't notice? I thought it was pretty clear.

-And then why....- Liz started 

-She likes to mess with me- MJ said- I said that over the phone

-More than one time actually- Gwen said- 52, i counted it


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks, that was the time MJ has spent far from Peter, two dam weeks. The worst of all? He wasn't going to come home for at least one more.

-MJ you're hearing what I'm saying?- Gwen asked the girl snapping her fingers in front of her eyes 

-Yep yep, totally hearing you- MJ said, and she let out a huff- Sorry 

-Get it together girl- Gwen said- It's just three weeks 

-I know- MJ said- I just miss him, I need his physical touch. 

-Okay I don't need more information- Gwen said- You can hold it a week MJ

-Yeah yeah- MJ said- I can

Her phone went off showing Peter's name on it 

-Speaking of the devil- Gwen added smirking 

-Hi handsome- MJ said when she answered

-Hi babe- Peter said- I was calling to see how were you doing, You in the office still?

-Yeah- MJ huffed- I'm almost done though, are you done with you meetings in Berlin? 

-I wish- Peter said- Still 4 of them left, god I just want to see you 

MJ made a sign for Gwen to leave, this one doing so but with a smirk

-I know, I just want to see you too- MJ said- I miss you 

-I miss you more- Peter said- How's the wedding planning going?

-Stressful- MJ said-But everything is almost done

-I'm glad to hear that baby- Peter said- I'll talk to you later I have to go, I love you 

-I love you- MJ repeated and Peter hanged up 

*****

MJ went home, she got more depressed when she saw that every house in their surroundings was happily decorated with Christmas decorations and lights, and hers was just, there not even illuminated in the inside. She ate some leftovers of last night and went to bed, putting some shitty reality show in Netflix when her phone rang.

-Hi baby- Peter said happily in the other side of the phone- I was scared you were already asleep 

-I was waiting for your call- MJ said smiling 

-You are adorable- Peter said- I was just calling to say good night

-What hour is there?- MJ asked 

-5.20 pm- Peter answered- I have another meeting in 10 minutes 

-Ugh so boring- MJ said 

-I know, I'll rather be there with you- Peter said

-I'll rather you be here with me too- MJ said- Kissing me, touching me

-Don't go that path miss- Peter said- I have to get in the conference room in 6 minutes and I don't want to go in with a hard on 

-I'm sorry I'm sorry- MJ said- I just can't help it 

-I know, it's been to long- Peter said "Peter!" was heard form somewhere- I have to go, i love you I love you I love you 

MJ giggled at Peter's words

-I love you too, goodnight- MJ said making the sound of a kiss and hanging up, she felt more horny now that she had talked to him, she got up off bed, searching through her drawers-Where the fuck did I put it

She searched in all of her room, even in the bathroom and half of the house, but she didn't find it 

-I'll have to do it myself- MJ said, she laid down in bed, her right hand going down her torso, her fingertips quickly found their way to her clit making her lips instantly threw a moan in the air, her fingers were not even close to Peter's but they would have to do, she imagined Peter's hands going into her, Peter in top of her taking the air from her lungs as he kisses her. But he wasn't really there- Mhhm

Her fingers were going faster as she approached her finish. MJ's head falls back into the pillow as a loud moan left her lips

-Fuck- MJ said riding out her orgasm, her hands went to her side when she was finished. 

******

-You're back- MJ said when Peter cam into the office, her legs surrounding him while she kissed him

-Hi baby- Peter said kissing her back- I missed you 

-I missed you so much- MJ said kissing him again- Don't leave for that long ever again 

-I won't I promise, next time you're coming with me- Peter said smiling and sitting her in the table- You look gorgeous

-Thank babe- MJ said kissing his cheek and then his neck then his cheek again and finally his lips- I love you 

-I love you more- Peter said

-MJ your reports on the new phone are read...-Liz said- Oh my god sorry, your back Pete? I thought it would take you a few more hours 

-I put pressure into the pilot- Peter said kissing MJ cheek- I wanted to get to my girl as fast as possible 

-Cute- Liz said- I'll leave you two alone, but you have to sign this MJ

-Yeah of course- MJ said when Liz handed her the papers and then left

-Karen black out protocol- Peter said

-Yes boss- Karen said, all of the transparent windows, doors and walls that were in the office went black and soundproof.

-I want my girl all for myself- Peter said kissing her lips fiercely

-Mhhmhm Peter- MJ said into his lips- Not here babe, let's wait until we get home

-I can't wait for that long- Peter said caressing her leg, MJ laughed when he kissed her again 

-You can- MJ said- I trust you 

-I have spent three weeks without touching you- Peter said kissing her neck- Would it be weird to tell you that I touched myself to the photos of you? 

-Would it be weird to tell you that I did the same thing?- MJ asked, now the two of them looking into each others eyes- Without the necessity of your photos, just the thought of you was enough 

-That's so hot- Peter said- I really can't wait to get home, I'm going to explode 

-That's too bad big boy- MJ said kissing her cheek- You'll have to wait 

She got off the office table and sat down on the chair crossing her legs 

-You are so bad with me- Peter said sitting in his own chair 

-Let's see if you still think that when I finish with you tonight


	11. Chapter 11

MJ got into their office, rolling her eyes.

-I'm sick of them- MJ said with as sigh closing the door- They always think they're better than anyone else, just because they are men and they are old. Well I have news, you're the last link in this Industries' chain. Karen black out protocol.

-Yes Miss Boss- Karen said and all the windows and the transparent walls turned black and the door closed, MJ sat in Peter's lap kissing him urgently

-You don't know how you turn me on when you put that boss facade- Peter said kissing her neck 

-Well they get on my nerves in every fucking meeting- MJ said kicking her shoes out of her feet- Eat me out

-MJ, we're working- Peter said while she sat on his lap

-Come on babe- MJ said unbuttoning her white shirt letting Peter see her black lace bra that he loved so much- Just a little, I need it 

-Well, if you insist- Peter said kissing her, he sat her in the desk rolling her grey skirt up and her lacy black panties down, Peter kissed lips several times and then he went to attack her neck and then went down her breasts 

-Peter

-Patience-Peter said coming up to her neck again

-I'm sorry I think you did not understand me sir- MJ said taking his tie in her hands and undoing it- I'm in charge today, so stop teasing and eat me out 

-Yes miss- Peter said with a smirk and kissed the inside of her thigh. When his tongue reached her clit MJ let out a moan of satisfaction, her hand instantly going to his hair caressing it

-God- MJ moaned closing her eyes, losing herself on the feeling of Peter's tongue in her, followed almost instantly for two of her fingers

-My name is actually Peter?- Peter said smirking 

-Shut up...ahh mhh- MJ said, her back arching when Peter gave her clit another lick, her hands went to the desk finding support trying not to fall back, a few things falling off when her head went back in pleasure, her beautiful curls falling behind her- Yes Peter right there! Oh my...fuck 

The vibrations of Peter's laugh made her gasp almost chocking. But all of that stopped suddenly. 

-Peter what...- Before she could continue Peter kissed her, but then went back to what he was doing- Make me come 

-Yes boss- Peter said smirking

-Oh my fucking god- MJ said, he started flicking his tongue in her clit in an amazing rhythm, and she was gone- Ohh my god 

Her orgasm flowed all over her, her knuckles turning white from the strength she was using to hold onto the desk, Peter kissed her while he helped her rode out her orgasm, one of MJ's hand going trough Peter's curls while she moaned into his lips

-That's it- Peter said- I got you

-Fuck- MJ said letting out a final cry, joining their foreheads- I need it that so bad

-Glad I could help- Peter said smirking and kissing her again

-I love you

-I love you too- Peter said kissing her cheek, MJ got off the desk pulling her panties up and her skirt down, Peter buttoned up her shirt- Karen ride out black out protocol 

-On it Boss- Karen said, Peter sat back down on his chair and MJ on his desk crossing her legs. Peter took one of her hand in one of his, kissing it

-I'm so exited to get married next week- Peter said smiling 

-I know, me too

-Are you going to show me your dress?- Peter asked and MJ smirked 

-Let's see........Nop- MJ said and Peter laughed

-Guys we have a problem- Liz said entering the office 

-What?- Peter and MJ said at the same time

-This is everywhere- Liz said showing both of them a magazine- Osborn Industries has released a new phone and it's exactly like Stark Industries' model from two years ago.

-What?- Peter asked graving the magazines- This psycho, sue him

-The legal team is working on it- Liz said 

-I want them to work on it faster!- Peter said- I want Osborn Industries ruined by the end of the week 

-Babe- MJ said trying to calm him down

-It's not that simple Peter- Liz said

-Well, make it simple- Peter said 

-Thanks Liz- MJ said putting a hand in Peter's chest- Can you make the legal team talk to my mom? She could give them some advice on this 

-Sure- Liz said, and left 

-Babe you need to relax- MJ said caressing his cheek

-No- Peter said- It's not even the fucking phone anymore, It's the fact that he took advantage of you and...

-Baby- MJ said taking his face between her hands- You have to let that go, I'm over it. I'm with you now and that's all that matters

-I'm going to fucking kill him- Peter said he sat back down, putting his head in her lap, she instantly ran her fingers through his curls

-I don't want my husband in jail thank you very much- MJ said

********

-So, when are mini Peters and mini MJs happening?- Gwen asked, they went shopping and she was trying some dress on, MJ chuckled

-Probably after the wedding- MJ said- We said we would start trying then

-That's cute- Gwen said- I thought you wanted to get pregnant before the wedding?

-Peter was not really into the idea of having kids- MJ said- I understood of course, he really didn't have a nice childhood, he was raised by nannies 'till Tony got kidnapped. 

-That's some rough shit- Gwen said handling her a black thigh dress- Try that 

-Yeah, so he wasn't so fond of the idea at first- MJ continued 

-And what changed?

-I can be very persuasive- MJ answered smirking 

-Ew- Gwen said and they both laughed- You look beautiful in that one, buy it.

-Sure- MJ said- So what about your love life?

-What is a love life? Can I eat it?- Gwen said and MJ laughed 

-I could introduce you to someone in the wedding- MJ offered 

-I have my eyes on someone- Gwen added

-Oh- MJ said- What's her name?

-Liz? Your husband best friend if I remember well?

-Liz?- MJ said- Good luck with that 

-What do you mean by that?

-I don't think Liz shares your taste- MJ added- Maybe I'm wrong but...I've never seen her date any girls 

-Trying won't hurt my friend- Gwen said 

-I suppose not- MJ said smiling 

**********

-Babe I'm home!!!- MJ said, throwing her keys somewhere 

-How did the shopping went?- Peter asked from the couch, he was with his laptop in his lap that was covered with a blanket, watching a movie in the TV

-Went great- She said leaving her jacket and all of the bags in the table, she hugged him from behind the couch kissing his cheek- Babe you're burning up!

-Yeah I don't feel so great- Peter said

-Karen, take Peter's temperature- MJ said

-Boss's temperature is in 102.3 right now- Karen said

-You're sick- MJ said- I'm going to put my PJs on and then I'm going to make you soup, sounds good?

-Really good- Peter said

-If you didn't feel good why didn't you call me baby?- MJ asked, taking the laptop and putting it in the table

-You were having fun with Gwen, I could wait a few hours 

-You are so stupid some times for a genius kid- MJ said smiling and kissing his lips

-Don't kiss me, you're going to get sick too- Peter said

-Worth it- MJ said- You're not going to work tomorrow by the way 

-Babe...

-Don't babe me, you're staying here 

-But the Osb...

-I'll take care of that problem tomorrow okay?- MJ said- You just need to get better

-Have I said I love you?

-Yeah, but you can say it again if you want- MJ said smiling

-I love you

-I love you too dork


	12. Chapter 12

-I don't want to be here anymore- Peter said, he was still really sick- Why don't you let me go to work?

-Are you kidding?- MJ asked, putting again a wet towel on his forehead trying to take his fever down- Doctor Banner said bed rest 'till further notice

-It's just the flue babe- Peter said

-A bad case of flu- MJ said caressing his cheek and then getting off the bed taking off her pajama and putting a black dress on 

-How is the Osborn thing going?- Peter asked 

-I told you not to worry about that, I have it under control- MJ said graving her purse- I have a meeting but if you need me call Flash and he will alert me

-You're leaving me here alone?- Peter asked pouting 

-Just for a few hours- MJ said smirking- You'll survive 

-I don't think I will- Peter said 

-You're a drama queen- MJ said kissing hi cheek- I'll see you later, I love you

-I love you too- Peter said

*****

-Let's move on please- MJ said typing something on her computer- The Osborn problem...

-Our legal team is working on it, It should be fixed in less than two days

-Good- MJ said- My husband is really worried about this topic 

-We...

-I'm sorry to interrupt- Flash said entering the room- Miss Jones you have a call

-Tell them I'm in a meeting-MJ said- I'll call them later 

-It's important- Flash said 

-Will you excuse me for a second- MJ said getting out the meeting room- It's everything okay?

-Tony called- Flash said- Don't freak out but they've taken Peter to the hospital

-What do you mean don't freak out?- MJ said, her eyes wide almost running back to the meeting room- What happened? He was fine this morning

-He didn't say- Flash said, MJ entered the meeting room

-I'm sorry I have to cut this meeting short, something came up- MJ said taking her things and leaving again 

-MJ you shouldn't drive to the tower like that- Flash said- Let me get Liz so she can drive you...

-No can't do- MJ said getting into her grey Audi- I'll call when I have news 

MJ went rushing to the Stark's tower, entering the medical floor, seeing Pepper at one of the Chairs 

-Pepper!- MJ said rushing to her side- What happened? 

-He called saying that he need it to go to the hospital- Pepper said- And he passed out on the way here

-Why didn't he call me? I told him to call me 

-You know how he is- Pepper said- He didn't want to interrupt your meeting

-I should have stayed with him- MJ said 

-Hey don't beat yourself about it- Pepper said, in that moment Bruce came out 

-He's okay- Bruce said- He has meningitis, but it's viral so I gave him some medicine and he should be good in two or three days I'll give you some too just in case- he added pointing at MJ 

-Can I see him?- MJ asked

-Yeah, he's in 201- Bruce said and MJ went there almost falling in the way. She knocked on the door and she heard a soft 'come in' 

-Hi baby- MJ said entering the room

-Oh no, did they took you out of your meeting? I told them not to call you- Peter said

-Don't be stupid- she said sitting next to him and kissing his hand-I told you to call Flash if you need it me

-I always need you- Peter said smiling- I'm sorry I worried you

-It's okay- MJ said caressing his cheek- You look cute

-I am cute- Peter said 

-I love you- MJ said

-I don't want to get you sick

-Bruce gave me some medicine so that doesn't happen

-How was work?

-Uh uh- MJ said- We don't talk about that right now, you have to be sleeping not worrying about work

-But...

-No buts- MJ said laying down next to him- Come on, sleep 

-Okay- Peter said closing his eyes and resting his head in MJ's shoulder- Sleep sounds great 

-Yeah- MJ said caressing his curls


	13. Chapter 13

The bed creaked under the as MJ rode him.

-Eyes on me baby- MJ moaned into his ear- Eyes on me

Her hands lowered to his abs, going up and down on him, Peter grabbing her hips helpping her. 

-MJ...- Peter moaned

-Mhhh, Baby right there- she moans, sucking softly on his earlobe- Oh my god.

-You know endorphins can trick you to...OH yeah fuck, do that again- Peter said, MJ panting closing her eyes and throwing her head back, her hands in his thighs so she wouldn't fall,

-I don't know if your...mhhmh...your science words turn me on or ruin the momen...fuck right there- MJ said, a breathless laugh gets lost in her throat and her nails scratched his chest- Oh, god- she moans- Oh fuck baby...

-Fuck babe, faster please god- MJ's smirk grew hearing her husband's begging, she happily complied her hips moving faster. Peter's breathing stutters, almost to a complete stop, overwhelmed with pleasure. When MJ' noticed this she purposefully slowed down and Peter whined- Don't be mean

MJ kisses him, her own breathing is harsher.

-Fuck fuck fuck- MJ said, Peter turned them around, slamming into her hard and fast. She wraps her legs around his waist, the only sound in the room was their skin slapping and their moaning- Fuck me

They had different types of sex, they had their lazy morning sex, their making love and their all-out fuck, they did the last one when one of them need it to release tension and they couldn't hold back their need. This was the last one.

-I'm so close, fuck- MJ moans

-Me too mhmm my fucking god- Peter said, he grunts as he bites her neck softly- Come for me baby

MJ's back arched as she came around him

-Peter- she gasped, clutching Peter's body to hers as her eyes rolled back

-That's it- Peter said- Fuck yes- he came too moaning in her ear, both of them helping each other ride out their orgasms. Peter falling next to her

-That was fucking amazing- MJ said trying to catch her breath, Peter kissed her again- I'm so glad you recovered

Peter smirked 

-Roger that- Peter said, covering them up with their sheet and hugging her hip kissing her naked shoulder- I love you, I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow 

-We're already married- MJ said smiling, turning around and kissing him- But I'm exited too

-You are so beautiful- Peter said caressing her cheek, MJ kissed him again

-Would you mind joining me for a shower?- MJ asked

-I wouldn't refuse for the world- Peter said smiling 

*********

-You look beautiful MJ- Gwen said putting the veil on MJ's curls

-You really do- MJ's mom said behind her- I'm so proud of you honey

-Don't make me cry or you'll ruin my make up- MJ said

-MJ two minutes- Liz said entering the room- Wow, you look stunning 

-How is Peter?- MJ asked nervously 

-He's fine- Liz said smiling- He's already waiting for you in the church.

-Okay okay- MJ said- We're fine we're fine, I can do this right? I'm already married to him 

-You're ready?- MJ's dad asked her.

MJ thought she knew what happiness meant, but nothing could compare to the moment she walked down the isle and his father gave her to Peter, who was smiling widely at her with tearful eyes. Their I do's came really quick and when they kissed the whole world disappeared and it was just the two of them.

-I love you- Peter said kissing her lips- Mrs.Stark

-I love you more Mr.Stark- MJ said smiling, they went to the dinner and everyone started with their speeches. 

-Not to brag- Tony said- But this is partly because of me- MJ and Peter laughed, Peter kissing MJ's cheek- I'm happy that my kid has finally found someone who will hopefully will love him forever.

-I wanted to thank Tony and Pepper for bringing Peter into this world- MJ's mom said- I don't think I've seen my daughter this happy in a long time, and after all she has went through she deserves happiness.

Peter's turn was next.

-MJ...You are my favorite person in the entire world- he started- This may sound cliche but, when I'm with you I'm the best version of myself, you've accepted me for who I am, even if I can be a real dick some times, I promise to be a better man and put the dishes in the dishwasher instead of in the sink, to make you dinner when you have a bad day at work, I've already said this in my vows but I think it's worth repeating myself. I promise to love you more and more, after every win, after every meeting, after every trip, after every fight. You asked me once what I saw in you, and I didn't respond, so I'm going to do it now. In you, beside my entire world, I see a strong, unique and beautiful young woman who is true to herself and won't let anybody change that- he added, Peter raised his glass and pointed at her with it- For you my love.

-I don't know how I'm supposed to speak after that- MJ said wiping her tears, everyone laughed- I'm not gonna lie, when I met you I thought you were the biggest ass hole this universe could have ever created- everyone laughed again she chucked too- But then... I don't know, when or how but everything changed and I fell for you, hard. You can make a bad day instantly better, you make me smile even when I've been feeling like crap and I'm rude to you, your face and your smile lights up the room, your voice makes me want to listen to you for hours hours and hours. You got my heart in your hands- she added- And I think I deserve a trophy because I tamed the beast- everyone laughed again- I love you loser.

They went to dance after that.

This was the best day of their lives, hands down.


	14. Chapter 14

-This is beautiful babe- MJ said when the made it to the cabin in Bali 

-I knew you would like it- Peter said kissing her shoulder, they were in the balcony watching the endless crystal sea- You prefer this over Paris? 

-I do- MJ smiled- Can we go to the beach?

-Of course- Peter said smiling, they went down to the beach, obviously Peter had what seemed like a bed but really it was a fancy hammock reserved only for them. 

-Can you put sun cream in my back?- MJ asked when they had been there for almost 2 hours

-If you insist- Peter said untying her bikini top

-Take out the whole thing- MJ said 

-No fucking way- Peter said, and MJ frowned wh she felt Peter's hands in her back

-Why not?- MJ asked 

-You're showing enough as it is- Peter said giving her a playful smack in her butt and tying up her bikini again- You're done babe

-You are so stupid sometimes- MJ said smirking, Peter kissed her lips 

-You married me

-That I did- MJ said, they were there for a few more hours

-You're going to burn yourself- Peter said- Why don't we go back to the hotel?

-Whatever you want babe- MJ said kissing his cheek, they went back to their hotel, Peter showered first laying down in bed and took his book to read for a while until MJ cleared he throat.

-MJ- Peter almost whispered at the seeing of his wife,in an almost see through red and black robe, her lips tinted in a bright red and her curls falling into her shoulders like a waterfall and her eyes with a beautifully dark smoke makeup done. MJ approached their bed taking the book that was long forgotten from Peter's hands, in a clear way of seduction.

-I need help putting on the aftersun lotion- MJ said almost in a whisper- Can you help me?

-Sure- Peter said taking the lotion from her hands, MJ took off the robe showing her lacy red panties combined with a red lacy bra, she laid down in her stomach next to Peter, he one leg in each of her side massaging her back with the lotion making her moan- MJ you're playing with fire

-I don't know what you mean- MJ said, Peter turned them around so she would be on top and then he traced her pantie's waistline 

-You know what I mean- Peter said kissing sweetly her stomach- You drive me fucking crazy 

MJ made him reincorporate in the bed so his back was against the head board, Peter kissed her neck making MJ moan, she took his head up so she could kiss his lips.

-The night has just started baby- MJ whispered in his ear, Peter's hands went to take off MJ's bra but he was stopped- Nah uh, hands down cowboy- she added kissing him, her hand reached down where his erection was 

-MJ...-Peter moaned 

-I know- she said taking his boxers off in a slowly dying peace- I love you 

-Fuck- Peter moaned when MJ started stroking him- Mhhm- MJ reached down again adding her mouth, Peter's eyes went shut and he took his hand to MJ's hair, gently caressing her brown curls- Oh my god-MJ's took him out of her mouth and kissed the tip a few times making him moan before putting him in her mouth again, she tried to say something and Peter laughed/moaned with the vibrations of her voice- Hasn't anyone told you that speaking with you're mouth full is so disrespectful?

MJ laughed and the vibrations made Peter moan again 

-If you keep doing that I'm going to cum- Peter moaned, MJ just started to go quicker- MJ fuck, I'm coming -MJ didn't stop, and when he reached the orgasm MJ swallowed all of it, seconds later she was up at Peter's lips again, kissing him senseless - That was fucking hot

They kissed again, moaning between kisses, Peter made them roll so he could be on top again.

-What?- MJ said when she realized he was looking at her in a certain way

-My turn- he whispered in her ear and then he started leaving a tray of kisses down her body, when he reached her legs he separated them gently and left kissed until her knee where he started to go up again, making MJ moan in protest when he returned to her stomach- No so patient now are we?

-I swear to god Pete...Ohh- MJ said, one of her hands going instantly to his hair when he put her panties a side and left a kiss directly in her clit- Ah ahh.... Oh god- she added pressing Peter more into her.

-You like it?- Peter smirked

-Fuck, keep going please don't stop- MJ said pressing Peter's head right where she wanted him- Just like that OHHH FUCK RIGHT THERE 

-Shhhhh- Peter said laughing and inserting two fingers in her so he could go up and kiss her- You're being so loud

-I don't fucking care- MJ said kissing him and pressing her hips into his hand- Fuck, I'm going to come 

-Do it baby- Peter said- I'm going to go down again, come into my mouth

-Fuck me- MJ said, her back arching and her hand graving the headboard- My fucking god, I'm there 

-Do it, cum babe

-Fuck- she said, she was left breathless and kind of dizzy after the orgasm. Peter came up again and kissed her lips

-I'm going to make love to you now- Peter whispered in her ear- Slow 

-I love you- MJ said, and they both moaned when Peter entered her, all that was heard in the room was their heavy breathing and their moans- Ahhh fuck...

\- I love you I love you I love you- Peter said into her neck entering slowly into her again

MJ's hands went to Peter's butt and on her way her nails left a mark in Peter's back.

-Fuck- MJ said- Right there baby keep going 

-I wasn't going to stop- Peter moaned- I'm not going to last longer 

-Me neither- MJ said- Keep hitting there. 

-Fuck- Peter said

-Cum inside me- MJ said-Please 

-Fuck fuck fuck fuck- Peter said with his last thrust before coming, MJ said his name almost in a whisper before reaching her high too. 

*****

MJ woke up with the sun shining in her face, she smiled and turned around searching for Peter, but his side of the bed was empty and that's when she felt the smell of food. She got up of bed and put on Peter's t-shirts that had science puns in them. She went to the kitchen and hugged Peter's back, who was so concentrated on what he was doing.

-Good morning handsome- MJ said kissing his shirtless shoulder

-Good morning beautiful- Peter answered turning around and kissing her

-That smells amazing- MJ said

-It's your favorite, strawberry pancakes- Peter said 

-Oh thanks babe- MJ said kissing him again and sitting in the counter crossing her legs- We should have ice cream for lunch

-I think that's a great idea- Peter said smiling a putting the pancakes in two plates- There you go my love

MJ pecked his lips

-Have I told you you're the greatest husband there has ever existed?

-Um....Yeah, but you can tell me again if you really want- Peter said smirking and kissing her again when his phone started to ring 

-Babe I thought we said no phones- MJ said

-I know I know- Peter said kissing her cheek- But maybe it's an emergency

-I'm sorry for interrupting your honeymoon- Liz said- But Karen has detected Harry Osborn trying to break in in our tower 

Peter frowned 

-What did he want?- MJ asked

-We don't know for sure- Liz said- But from what it seems he wants to access the restricted files 

-Fuck- Peter said- Call my dad and tell him we're coming back tomorrow but he needs to watch out for a while 

-Got it boss- Liz said before hanging up

-I so sorry- Peter said 

-Hey- MJ said taking Peter's face into her hands- It's our company, it's in danger, it's okay

-I promise I'll make it up to you- Peter said kissing her a few times 

-You better keep that promise up- MJ smirked


	15. Chapter 15

\- Fuck, I love coming home to you- Peter said throwing his jacket and his case away

MJ smirked, she was in the kitchen preparing lasagna for the two of them 

-You talking tome or the food?- MJ said

-I only married one of you now, did I?- Peter said hugging her from behind and leaving a kiss in her shoulder- At what do I own the pleasure of this meal?

-Nothing special- MJ said- I just thought that since I have this week off, I would prepare you dinner

-Well, I love it thank you- Peter said kissing her cheek 

-How's it going with the Osborn thing?- MJ asked, putting the lasagna in the oven and putting wine in two glasses 

-I talked to him but he keeps saying that it wasn't him or any of his men- Peter said sitting in one of the chairs, MJ handed him his glass of wine sitting in font of him in the table. Peter put his hand in her tight caressing it- I'm so tired of all of the same fucking shit babe, it's always the same and I feel in this circle that goes round and round and doesn't finish anywhere 

-I know- MJ said, Peter put his head in her lap and she caressed her husband's hair- I know you feel like that, but we're going to get to the bottom of this. I promise, and then we're going on a nine month vacation 

-I hope you're right- Peter said

-When I'm not?- MJ asked

-Very true- Peter said- I love you

-I love you too- MJ said

-Did you make dessert too?- Peter asked 

-Don't worry, you'll get desert- MJ said smirking and getting off the table 

-You are such a tease- Peter said smirking too, MJ approached with two plates with lasagna in it

-Wife's special- She said setting the dish in front of Peter, they ate in between laughs and good conversations- Babe 

-Yeah?

-I want to ask you something 

-Ask- Peter said taking her hand between his ans kissing it gently 

-Will you be okay with me not taking the pill from now on?- MJ asked a little bit nervous

-I'm totally cool with that- Peter said smiling- But promise we're not going to get obsessed with this.

-I promise- MJ said- If it happens it happens and If it doesn't then it doesn't. 

-That's my girl- Peter said pecking her lips- Do I get dessert now?

-Do you want desert?

-More than anything- Peter said kissing her and biting her lip

-Then take the lead sir you're in charge tonight- MJ said smiling 

-I'm going to the bathroom for a second, take off your clothes, leave your underwear and wait for me in bed

-Yes sir- MJ whispered. She did what she was told, five minutes later, Peter was at the room with her

-You know your words right Michelle?- Peter asked taking his shirt off, MJ didn't know why but Peter saying her full name like that...turned her on so fucking much

-Yes sir- MJ said- Green go, yellow slow down and red is stop 

-That's right baby- Peter said getting to her, his hand going instantly between her long legs- Jesus fuck, you're so wet. You really want this huh.

MJ moaned at the feeling of Peter's hand caressing her above her panties 

-I made you a question Michelle, answer it- Peter said 

-Yes sir I really want it- MJ said with a moan, Peter took her panties off and before she could even register it he put two fingers into her, her hips jolting up in pleasure 

-Ah ah ah Michelle- Peter said putting her hips down with his other hand- Hips down

He continued to finger her making MJ grab the sheets moaning louder each time Peter plunged his fingers again. Until MJ cried out at the lose of the fingers 

-No Peter please- MJ said- Please

-what did you call me?- MJ swallowed 

-I'm sorry sir- MJ said- It will not happen again I promise 

-You better, because next time I'm going to spank you- Peter said, he gently took her bra off they spent some time kissing- You are fucking beautiful, I'm going to eat you out 

MJ gasps when he sees him making his way down her leaving kisses in all of her belly and tights. Peter grabs one of her legs and throws it over his shoulder, her hand goes to Peter's curls but before she could touch it Peter smacked her hand away 

-Hands up baby, until I say so, if you don't do it I'm going to have to tie you up go it?

MJ takes a breath trying to calm down before responding 

-Yes sir

-Good girl- Peter said kissing the inside of her tight -How badly do you want me to eat you out?

-So fucking bad, please pleas...Oh fuck yeah- MJ's pleas where interrupted by Peter licking her clit, a wave of pleasure crashed over MJ but before she could even moan out his name...it was gone again. Peter grips her hip and groans against her

-Don't you fucking dare come until I say so. You'll hold it for as log as I say. Because you're my little slut and you want to be good for me. Am I right baby girl?

-Fuck yeah, I want to be good for you please- MJ said- Fuck me

-That's right- Peter said licking her clit again, up and down- Tell me when you're about to cum

When he begins sucking her clit harder this time, it takes everything in MJ not to take her hands to her breasts. Peter at hearing the breathy pants and the moans coming out of his wife's mouth, he slipped two fingers into her, he feels her walls clenching around his fingers as soon as he hits her g-spot 

-Fuck fuck fuck- MJ moaned- I'm...I...oh my fucking god, I'm gonna cum- both of her legs started shaking a little, Peter had to grip her hip to keep her steady. He takes her mouth away and caresses her clit with her thumb for a second 

-Come for me baby girl, I got you. Pull my hair when you cum, cum all over my fingers

-Ohhhh fuck, yes yes yes- MJ cries out- Fuuuuck, oh my god yes fuck me

Peter works her through her orgasm, until her breathing turns back to normal, he stood up and looking down at her, he smiled 

-Open up for me baby girl- He said, and she did, taking the finger he was offering her and sucking on it lightly, Peter takes out his fingers and kisses her- On your knees Michelle.

MJ sinks to her knees, Peter went behind her and she put her hands behind her back

-Just so you don't get the urge to touch what you don't own- Peter said taking a thin pice of silk to tie her hands there- Baby?

-Green- she whispered, still lightheaded from her orgasm 

-Fuck you look so good on your knees- Peter said- I wish I could take a picture of you right now and have it with me every trip I have to go to-Peter goes behind her again a ties her hair gently into a ponytail. He takes his pants and his boxers off and kisses her lips sweetly- Can you make me cum just like that?- he asks caressing her cheek

-Yes sir, I want to taste you, I want you to fuck my mouth

-Such a good girl- Peter said stroking himself a little and drags her bottom lip down a little with his thumb- Just a little wider my girl- MJ obligates and her directs his throbbing member to her mouth- Fuck that's so good

MJ starts boobing her head, helping him go deeper. Peter takes her ponytail and helps her boob her head, she gags a few times but she doesn't pull back. She does a certain movement with her tongue that has Peter moaning out her name

-Fuck Michelle, you were born for this- he added thrusting her hips- I'm going to finish and you're going to swallow got me -MJ said something, making the vibrations moan Peter louder- fuck yes- he comes in her mouth with a low moan and then he takes his member out of her mouth and unties her hands. Helping her stand up and kissing her after- Turn around

Peter bend her over the bed, spreading her legs

-Speak up baby girl, what do you need?

-I need you to fuck me please sir please- MJ said

-You're desire is my law- Peter said kissing from her shoulder to her lower back

-Please fuck me and empty yourself inside of me please

-That's all you want huh- Peter said caressing her butt- My cock 

-Please sir give it to me. I want you inside of me... I need it- MJ gasps when she feels his tip running through her folds- Please....oh fuck

Her pleads were interrupted again by his cock slamming into her form behind 

-Good girl- Peter said- Taking all of me, fuck you feel incredible

-Yes yes yes, fuck me harder

-Are you about to cum again baby?- he said, his fingers going to her clit again- That's my good girl, does that feel good?

-Oh fuck yes, I feel so full- MJ moaned, Peter took her hair again gently, pulling her up so her back was against his chest while he was still slamming into her- Fuck yes oh my god fuck me

-Right there, that's so fucking good baby girl- Peter said kissing her neck- I'm going to cum, can you cum with me? Can you do that?

-I can I can. Fuck me harder- MJ said he rubs her clit harder and hits her g-spot at the same time causing her to moan louder and making her come, milking his cock and making him cum too and fuck him again if it isn't the best orgasm he has ever had. MJ falls face on the bed, and Peter falls right next to her. When both of them can see well enough again MJ leaves a sweet kiss in his lips- That was fucking amazing 

-You were fucking amazing- Peter said caressing her hip

-I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back- MJ said getting up- Oh my god, I can't even walk you animal- she added smirking

-I didn't hear you complaining- Peter said smiling too

-Prepare a movie or something- MJ said 

-What about Euphoria?- Peter asked- I've only watched the first episode 

-I don't like the actress that plays the protagonist- MJ said putting her robe on

-You don't? You kind of look like her- Peter said putting her boxers on, MJ looked at herself in the mirror for a second

-You are so stupid some times, you're lucky I love you- MJ said taking the ponytail off- We don't look anything alike 

-Whatever you say babe- Peter said laughing- But you do

*********

-Why are you two looking at me like that?- MJ asked at the office two weeks later too Gwen and Liz- Do I have monkeys on my face?

-You just look...radiant- Liz said- What's up with you?

-That my friend- Gwen said pointing at MJ- Is the face of someone who gets good d

-Gwen!!! Seriously- MJ said rolling her eyes, just when the alarms Karen had went off- Karen what's happening- but no one answered- Karen

10 men appeared out of nowhere putting a robe in her friend's mouth 

-Who are you?- MJ asked taking the gun from the drawer, but someone next to her took the gun from her hand and put a rob into her mouth too

-Shut up you stupid bitch- the man said all she saw was black then.


	16. Chapter 16

MJ's eyes opened up, she instantly felt uncomfortable she could feel her hands and her legs tied to the chair she was sitting in. The light directed at her making her frown.

-Hello sweetheart- a man entered the room- You finally up.

-Where am I?- MJ up

-In your own personal hell- the man said- That's it until that husband of yours pays good money for us to give you back

-Where are my friends?

-The other two bitches that were with you?- the man said caressing her cheek- They are in good hands don't worry sweets

-You won't get your way- MJ said glaring at the man- Peter will come here and get me without paying a penny

-Don't be so sure about that- the man said smirking 

****************

-How the fuck did you let this happen!?!?!?!?!- Peter said to the security of the building 

-Sir they just...

-I don't want excuses- Peter said- I want all of the Avengers here now. I want New York's police and the fucking army if it's necessary to find y wife and kill the motherfuckers that did this.

-But sir...

-Did I hesitate?- Peter asked 

-No sir

-Then do what I say!! And do not waste one second more- Peter said- and alert the Jones.

-Yes sir

-Peter you have to calm down- Tony said 

-I have to calm down?- Peter asked- Yeah yeah dad you're right, they have my wife fucking kidnapped with two of my best assistants, I'm fucking calm. 

-You're not gonna get any more clues for screaming at everybody- Tony said- Let's think who could have done this?

-Karen?- Peter asked 

-Calculating possible enemies- Karen said, Peter sat down in his chair his head between his hands

-Rogers just texted me- Tony said- He and Nat are doing a New York search, Sam, Bucky and T'Challa are doing a outskirt search and Helen and Bruce is doing a search in the lab looking for MJ's DNA mark. 

-Boss incoming call- Karen said 

-Who is it?- Peter asked

-Private number- Karen answered and Peter exchanged glances with his dad

-Karen track the call

-On it boss- Karen said

-Yes?- Peter asked when Karen took the call 

-Peter Stark we have you wife and your other two pretty sluts- Peter clenched his fists 

-You motherfucker- Peter couldn't help but say

-It's easy really- a man said behind the line- You have to give us 5000 million and we'll give your sluts back you have 24 hours, however, every hour you spend without paying us you're beautiful bitch will suffer.

-How do I know you really have them- Peter said, and he heard a scream in the back and then a slap- OKAY OKAY STOP IT. I'll give you the fucking money.

Then the call cut off.

-Peter you can't give them the money- Tony said, Peter looked at the screen in front of him and smirked at his father 

-I won't- Peter said- Whoever this people are...they are not really clever- he added turning around the screen so Tony could see- Karen had no problem tracking the call. We have an address.

*****************************

-Your little husband doesn't love you very much sugar- the man said looking at his watch- It's been 4 hours since we called him...Seems like he's not coming.

-You don't know shit- MJ said, she was pretty bad, her left eyed with a really nasty purple bruise, a nasty and deep wound in her side that she was sure was bleeding to much for her liking and probably two or three broken ribs 

-Don't I?- The man said when something rang and he smiled- Another hour's up sweetheart, where do you prefer this time?- he added holding a knife- On your other side? In your face? Maybe in those beautiful legs of yours?

She was trying really hard not to break, not to cry, it was pretty much working 'till now but she didn't know how much she could hold on.

-What? Cat got your tong?- the man asked, approaching the knife to her leg

-Please- she whispered. 

Stop it MJ you're better than this don't you dare to beg.

-What was that?- the man asked 

-Fuck you- she said clear as the day, a flash of raged crossed the man's face and he buried the knife in her right leg, making her groan in pain.

-That's not the language a lady uses- the man said taking the knife back. 

-Yeah well WE should talk about YOUR manners- Captain America was behind him

-Yeah that was no way of treating a lady- Natasha said next to him with her arms crossed 

-How did you make it here?- the man asked 

-For a "professional assassin" you guys are reaaaaaaally bad- Natasha said and they started fighting, when she felt someone taking out the ropes in her wrist and ankles and taking her bridal style.

-I got you baby I got you- Peter said, he was ins his spider suit so he didn't really see his face 

-Peter?- MJ asked

-Don't go to sleep okay?- Peter said- I got you, I'm taking you home okay?

-You came for me- MJ said, now breaking in tears, Peter was running to the exit of the building.

-Of course I came for you baby- Peter said when they finally arrived to the van that was waiting for them. The nurses that were in it started to check MJ.

-Peter don't leave please- MJ said, she started crying and she wouldn't stop

-Hey I'm here- Peter said kneeling next to her bed and taking her hand- I'm not going anywhere 

**************

-How are you guys doing- Peter asked entering Gwen's and Liz's med bay room they looked way better than MJ did.

-Better than MJ that's for sure- Gwen said- We saw what they did to her.

-She was being so fucking brave, she kept talking back at them- Liz said, taking out some bruises in their faces they seemed fine.

-What are you doing here by the way? Shouldn't you be with her?- Gwen said 

-She was getting really anxious with the needles and the touching so they gave her a sedative after they made sure it would be fine for her to sleep- Peter said

-I'm really sorry this happened- Liz said

-It's not your fault guys- Peter said giving them a sad smile- I know probably you don't want to talk about it but... did they ask any questions?

-they were really persistent about some code- Liz said trying to remember- I think it had something to do with Karen's code but I don't know why they wanted it.

-We of course didn't know the code- Gwen said- We didn't even knew what they were talking about, and the worst part is that they didn't asked anything to MJ... if someone knew about the fucking code wouldn't be her?

-This might sound crazy, but I don't even know which code are they talking about- Peter said 

-Peter- Dr.Cho said to him- We are finished

-I'll come back later- Peter said to the girls- Take care- he added getting out of the room- Well?

-She's in a bad state- Dr.Cho- But not critical, she has two broken ribs, a little concussion, various bruises and cuts, a nasty cut on her left side and on her leg-Peter sighed- She's asking for you, and she seems pretty nervous.

Peter almost ran to the room she was in, sitting instantly next to her.

-Hi baby, I'm here- Peter said kissing her hand 

-Mmm hurts- MJ said 

-I know it does- Peter said- I'm sorry it took me so long to find you, but we thought we had a location, and then it wasn't that one...

-It's okay- MJ said- You came for me that's the important thing.

-It has been the worst 16 hours of my fucking life- Peter said- I don't know how to live without you. I love you

-I love you more- MJ said and Dr.Cho entered the room. MJ clenched Peter's hands- Please no more needles 

-I'm not here for that- Dr.Cho said with a warm smile- I'm just here to tell you that we've healed everything so if you need painkillers or something to sleep, let us know 

-We will- Peter answered for her- Thank you Helen

-Of course- she said leaving again 

-You think you can sleep?- Peter asked MJ caressing her brown curls

-I can try- She said- Can you put something on TV?

-Sure- Peter said kissing her sweetly and turning on the TV

-And please don't leave when I fall asleep

-I'm not leaving your side anytime soon- Peter assured her- I'm going to be your shadow, you're going to get sick of me

-I don't think I can get sick of you


	17. Chapter 17

MJ recovered really quick thankfully for Peter's mental health, she started going to therapy obviously, and her wounds healed really fast too, Peter not leaving her side ever...not even for a glass of water.

-What are you thinking about?- MJ asked one day over breakfast.

-We should get out of here- Peter said- We should go to...Australia or something for five or six months, or forever

MJ let out a chuckle

-You know we can't do that Peter- MJ said- We have our families here, our house is here, the Avengers are here...Spider Man is here.

-I know- Peter said- But until we catch those motherfuckers I would just feel better

-Baby we can't- MJ said approaching him and sitting on his lap, Peter put his face in the crook of her neck, kissing it sweetly 

-I know- Peter said- But you have to promise me you'll come with me if I have to go anywhere.

-You know I will- MJ said kissing him- I'm okay, I'll always be okay if you're here

Peter smiled at her words

-I love you

-I know you do- MJ said mockingly 

-You're mean

***************************

-I have tickets to the opera- Peter said, MJ was leaning on him reading some book in the couch, his arm surrounding her. LIz and Gwen were on the other couch, Gwen's finger wouldn't stop clicking the button in the control remote going through a lot of TV channels, Ned was laying on the ground, watching the changing channels in TV and Betty and Flash were in the table going through some emails. All of their head turned to him.

-To the Opera?- MJ said mockingly 

-Hey don't laugh- Peter said with a smile of his own- I thought it would be fun if all of us went.

-I think opera is cool- Betty said from the table- Culture and all of that.

-Yeah- Ned agreed- Opera's cool

-I mean, I've never went to the opera- Gwen said- But if you guys say it's cool then I'll go.

-I don't know if cool is actually the word- MJ said ruffling her nose 

-Come on babe- Peter said- After the month we've had I think taking our minds out of things it's going to be great 

MJ stared at him for a second, and rolled her eyes.

-Okaaaay, we'll go- MJ said and Peter pecked her lips 

-That's my girl- Peter said- Liz?

-Yeah sure, why not- Liz said- Flash?

-Can't, I have a date- Flash said

-Shocker- Gwen said- Isn't the fifth on this week?

-Shut up- Flash said 

\- So I'm right- Gwen said

-What do we have to bring?- Betty asked 

-Only nice clothes- Peter said- I'll handle the rest.

-Deal- Gwen said and everyone laughed 

************

MJ applied the last touches of makeup and smiled at her reflection, she was so much better, she didn't have physical pain anymore, the only thing left were the nightmares. She felt Peter hug her from behind and kissed her shoulder sweetly.

-You're the most beautiful creature to ever walk in this universe- Peter whispered leaving another sweet kiss in her shoulder- You know that right?

-Why thank you- MJ said with a little smile- You are handsome yourself

Peter smiled and kissed her lips turning her around 

-Are you exited to spend time with the guys?- Peter asked 

-So exited- MJ said- I hope there's white chocolate cake wherever you're taking us.

-Didn't you think I would check?- Peter said pecking her lips- Only the best for my wife 

MJ smiled taking her purse fro the chair in their room

-Mhh, I almost forgot- Peter said- When we come back, I have a surprise for you. And I think you're going to love it, and love me forever. 

-I already love you forever dork- MJ said giving him a playful push- What is it anyway?

-If I tell you it's not a surprise my love- Peter said- Just something you've been talking about for a lot of time. 

-You're going to tell me at some point in the night- MJ said with a smirk

-We'll see. 

They met with their friends in a restaurant before going to the opera, and after the opera they hang out a little bit in the lobby of the theater. 

-Peter- MJ whispered grasping his hand in fear, Peter's eyes drifted to where hers were seeing Harry asking for something in the bar. 

-Hey baby, you're okay, you're with me- Peter said, repeating it a few times

-We have to get her out of here- Betty said- She's going to have a panic attack 

-Yeah yeah, that's a good idea- Peter said and with Ned's help they got her out to the summer breeze of New York in the night- Baby, you're with me, I'm not going to let him take you

-I know I know- MJ said- I just...

-You don't have to talk about it- Peter said

-Great opera tonight huh?- Harry said behind them, Gwen and Liz went running to MJ who started shivering and Peter was in front of her glaring at Harry 

-What the fuck do you want?- Peter said- You want me to beat the shit out of you? Because if you don't leave right now I will.

-Relax Stark- Harry said- I just came to talk.

-I'm warning you Harry, go.away- Peter said

-You can't protect her forever- Harry said

-I think I can, and I will- Peter said getting closer to him 

-If you don't give me what I want I will take her when you least expect it- Harry said

-What the fuck do you want?- Peter said angrily- You've been playing this game for way to long, and I'm not interested in playing along. 

-I want your company, your research, everything

-In your fucking dreams Osborn- Peter said

-You prefer your company over your wife?- Harry asked- So much for the man of the year huh.

-Fuck you- Peter said and threw a punch that landed right in his nose, making him bleed and fall into the ground, unconscious.

-Oh my gosh Peter- Liz said surprisingly- How hard did you hit him?

-I don't fucking care- Peter said approaching to MJ who was shaking and kissed her temple- It's okay baby. we're going home. 

Everyone went home, Peter making Karen close everything and alert him if anyone was near the house, known or unknown. 

-I'm sorry you had to go trough that- Peter said helping her take off her dress and her bra

-'s okay- MJ said- You didn't know he was going to be here

-I'm going to kill him, I swear on you- Peter said kissing her sweetly after putting her into his shirt- No one threatens my company and my wife and get away with it..

-I love you- MJ said

-I love you more- Peter said, they spent a few seconds just kissing when MJ seemed to remember something 

-Where is my surprise?

-What?

-You said you had a surprise for me- MJ said

-Oh right! I almost forgot- Peter said ans pecked her lips- I'll be right back, don't move

-Where would I go?- She laughed while he got out of the room, five minute laters Peter was walking with a box in his hands carefully

-Here you go, I hope you like it- Peter said giving the box to her, it had a few holes in the top, MJ opened it and gasped when she saw what was inside

-Oh my god Peter!- MJ said taking the golden retriever puppy out of the box, he was moving her tail super fast and barked happily at her- Hii baby!!

-You like him?

-I love him- MJ said petting lovingly the dog, she looked up and saw the smile in Peter's face, and she kissed him- Thank you.

-You're welcome- Peter said

-Does he have a name? Or do we name him?

-I adopted him so he probably has a name but, nobody has said anything so you can name him- Peter said- He's two month old 

-Bali- MJ said quickly- I love how much you love that place 

-I do love Bali- Peter said petting the puppy too- Do you like Bali bud?

The dog barked at him and Peter laughed

-Bali it is- MJ said and kissed Peter again- Thank you, I love you.

-I love you- Peter repeated


	18. Chapter 18

_I want to take off that dress you have on so bad_

MJ looked up from her phone, and looked around the room glancing at Peter who was across the room drink in hand, his elbow resting in the bar counter flawless in his white suit. The Stark's gala was at its peak 3 am and everybody was having fun and not wanting to leave.

** _What's stopping you?_ **

_All those men around you _

** _I'm doing business baby_ **

_Come do business with me   
_

** _You'll have to wait ; )_ **

_Did you put on that red dress just to tease me?   
_

** _I don't dress for you honey, but maybe?_ **

_You're mean   
_

** _Love u_ **

_So I have to wait? Can't you just meet me in the bathroom in 5?  
_

** _I can meet you in the bathroom..._ **

_Okay great  
_

** _In your dreams _ **

Peter laughed at the text and looked up at MJ who winked her eye at him.

-How's it going son?- Tony put a hand in his son's shoulder- I heard what happened at the opera the other night, How's MJ doing?

-She's doing better- Peter said putting his phone away- I'm keeping an eye on Harry and his gang, they're not going to put a finger on her ever again. Karen warns me if they're even 100 feet from her.

-That's a good idea- Tony said- You know if you need anything just tell me

-I know dad, thanks- Peter said- Do you need me here for anything else? I'm kind of tired

-I think you're good for now son, I can cover for you- Tony said with a smile

Peter smiled and hugged his father goodbye approached MJ and took her hand. 

-Gentlemen you'll have to forgive my wife and myself but we're going to retire- Peter said- It's been a long night 

MJ said her goodbyes smiling kindly and Peter guided her to their car and started driving, his right hand started to caress MJ's leg.

-Peter- MJ warned 

-What?- Peter said innocently

-Stop

-I'm not doing anything!- Peter said with a smile 

-You are 

-No I'm not- Peter said again with a grin, his hand now in her thigh

-Peter you're driving 

-I know- Peter said 

-Pull over- MJ said

-What?- Peter asked 

-I said pull over- MJ said, Peter said as he was asked, he didn't even care he was in the middle of a road where probably you couldn't park in the side.

MJ climbed on top of him, kissing his lips with need, Peter caressed her back with his hands and MJ ran her fingers through his hair pulling him closer to her and making him moan. Peter put MJ's dress' straps down kissing her shoulder and then her neck while MJ unzipped his pants and took his member out. After that Peter wasted no time in searching her underwear under that red dress that was driving him crazy and pulling it a side.

MJ sank down into him, making them both moan in relive.

-Fuck Em- Peter moaned into her neck, MJ started to move her hips Peter helping her with his hands- You drive me insane 

MJ gripped the back of the car seat, throwing her head back in pleasure going up and down on him. 

-Oh my god, yes- MJ moaned and kissed him again, biting his lower lip

-You look so beautiful in red- Peter said panting into her lips, his right hand goes from her lower back to her neck, applying a little pressure but always careful about not chocking her.

MJ moved her hips so he was hitting her Gspot 

-You're so big fuck- MJ said making Peter chuckle- I always forget 

-I'm gonna make sure you don't forget it anytime soon then- Peter said pulling her in for another kiss and his hand went under them so he could rub her clit

-Fuck Pete- MJ said trying to go faster- Don't stop don't stop 

Her words were pushing him into the edge.

-Yess...right there baby- Peter praised- Ride me harder, ride me like you mean it

-Shit- MJ moans breathlessly panting, her knuckles white from holding into the seat with way too much strength. The pleasure is so raw, so intense it's making her numb- Fuckyesyesyesyes

-Fuck If only you could see yourself- Peter said squeezing her hip- You love this don't you? anyone could see you here, fucking me, but you don't fucking care do you?

-I don't fucking care- She repeated into his lips kissing him again- I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied.

-I sure hope so- Peter moans- Fuck 

He's so deep inside her that MJ can feel every little movement he does, he's also on the edge and his enhanced senses don't make it any better. 

-I'm cumming Peter- MJ warned with a loud moan- That's it, oh fuck yeah

-Do it baby- Peter said kissing her neck- Cum

-Oh my....FUCK- MJ screamed stopping her movements, a wave of pleasure crushing through her. Her head dropping into Peter's shoulder trying to catch her breath again, she felt Peter reaching his orgasm too. MJ took him out of her and sat on the passenger seat laughing- Fuck, that was something else.

-I don't know how I'm supposed to drive now- Peter said- I feel light headed 

MJ laughed and kissed his cheek. 

-Let's get home big boy- MJ said with a smile.

And they did, MJ took Peter's hand when they were walking from where they parked to their house feeling the best she've ever felt, maybe it was because she just had one of the most mind-blowing orgasms ever, because she was married to the most amazing man in the world or just because right now everything was calm. She rested her head in Peter's shoulder while they walked, he smiled kissing her head. 

-I love you- Per said 

-I love you too- MJ said smiling too. 

They got to their house and they both got into bed.

-What a night- Peter said and MJ laughed they intertwined their hands anf MJ brought them up to kiss them- I have to go to Wakanda on Monday, for at least a week.

-You're not leaving me here right?

-Of course not, I'm trying to get the cops to arrest Harry but until he does something and the cops catch him they can't- Peter said- You're coming with me, You're going to love Wakanda, and Shuri.

-I'm sure I will- MJ said and Peter's phone started to ring

-Peter Stark talking- he said 

"You think you're smart Stark? Not leaving you're wife alone for a second?"

-Who the fuck are you?- Peter asked, MJ staring at him with panic

"You have your wife, but we have your little sister, what's her name again?"

-Morgan- Peter whispered

"Give me your company Stark, or...I'm not going to kill the kid, but she'll hope I did" 

-Harry- Peter said angrily- I swear to god

"On the alley next to Oscorp Industries at 12 AM tomorrow" the voice said again "Don't be late and don't bring company"

The phone call stopped.

-I'm going to fucking kill him- Peter said- This was his last strike

-Baby- MJ said- Be careful, you have to think before doing 

-I know I know- Peter said- What do I do?

The couple stared at each other for a second

-I think I have a plan- MJ said


	19. Chapter 19

-Babe- Peter said frowning, Pepper and Tony were watching the girl who just finished talking- I can't let you do that, you're not going to go through that. 

-What alternative do we have Pete?- MJ asked

-We'll find another way- Peter insisted- I'm not letting you go with that man.

-Pete- Tony said- It's the only way we can get to him...

-No!!- Peter said louder this time, MJ flinched but kept her eyes on him.

-Honey, this is your sister's life we're talking about- Pepper said

-Don't you think I know that?- Peter said and sighed- Sorry.

-It's okay son- Tony said- We're all really nervous, but this might be the only chance we have.

-We're going with the Avengers to sort everything out- Pepper said- MJ you will be protected

-I know I will- MJ answered not letting go of Peter's hand, the couple left the room, Peter put his head between his hands- Baby look at me.

Peter didn't do what he was told so MJ pulled his chin up gently and turned his head around.

-Baby, I'm going to be okay- MJ said caressing his cheek

-I can't let you venture into the lion's den- Peter said- I...what if he doesn't believe you? What id he kills you right there?

-He is not going to do that- MJ assured- Because if he raises a finger at me the Avengers will come in you included

-Okay, repeat me the plan one more time- Peter said, an MJ nodded kissing their intertwined hands.

-I'll go where you two are supposed to meet- MJ said- I'll tell him that the only reason I was with you was or information and that I've been in love with him this whole time, if he asks why I was acting they way I was I will tell him that I couldn't let you get suspicious. 

-Then what?

-I'll convince him to go inside his house, I'll get him alone in his room, then I'll say I have to take a shower and I'll bring Morgan with me. Sam will be waiting for us outside with his wings and then we're out of there.

-Promise me that if you see something weird even if it's just a word you'll press the button on the phone- Peter said

-I swear I will- MJ said- I love you okay?

-I love you- Peter repeated taking her face between his hands- More than anything.

MJ closed the space between them, melting into a kiss that said everything they couldn't say with words. 

-Go get them tiger- Peter said with a playful smile when they broke apart

-Oh, I will- MJ said pecking his lips again- I will

Two hours later MJ was walking to where Peter and Harry should be meeting, she felt Natasha and Steve following her from the top of the building, and her Stark's watch monitoring all of her vitals. Her heart skipped a beat of fear when she arrived and saw the too familiar black haired man who frowned when he saw her.

-Michelle?- he asked confused- What are you doing here?

MJ took a breath trying to calm herself down before speaking, she smiled.

-Hello Harry- MJ said

-Did they sent you?- Harry said getting a little mad

-Of course not- MJ said- They weren't going to give you what you wanted. Me on the other hand...- she added holding some papers up- I got them for you.

-What do you mean you got them for me?

-Harry, I'm in love with you- MJ said approaching a little- I just stayed with Peter so I could get this for you so you would take me back.

-Oh MJ- Harry said caressing her cheek, she wanted to scream, cry and run away, but she needed to stay, for Morgan- I would have take you back even if you didn't brought this.

-So, you're gonna let the little girl go?- MJ asked

-She's in the car- Harry said- But they didn't do what I asked, so she's staying right where she is.

-Take me home Harry- MJ pleaded, caressing his arm- I'm exhausted 

-Whatever my princess' heart desires- Harry said and MJ had the urge to roll her eyes, this motherfucker really was a dumbass, she just showed up here said she was in love with him and she believed her, just like that...what a fucking narcissist. Morgan looked hopeful when they arrived to the car but MJ shook her head without Harry noticing and brought one finger to her lips, Morgan nodded slowly. 

They arrived to the house, she saw how two guards brought Morgan into one of the rooms at the end of the hall and locked her in there.

-You want to go to sleep love?- Harry asked guiding her to his room.

-Sure- MJ said, they entered the room- Or we can do something much more fun...

-I like the way you think- Harry said, his hand going to her hip

-But first- MJ said when they were too close for her liking- Let me borrow one of those lingerie sets you like and one of your shirts. I'm going to take a shower and then we're going to celebrate.

Harry smirked, going to one of his closets and taking a box with a bow on it and one of his shirts

-Here you go- Harry said- Be quick

-Yes- MJ said- You can start without me, It'll be just a few minutes 

-I will wait here for you- Harry said, MJ smiled and closed the door behind her. Making sure nobody was in the hall she went to the last door, she tried to open it but it didn't work.

-Fuck- she said- Now what...Oh yeah

She remembered one of Natasha's lessons, pick locking with a bobby pin. She took it out of her hair, and spent a good five minutes trying to make it work until she heard a click.

-Morgan?- She whispered into the room.

-MJ- Morgan whispered the same way, MJ noticed she was crying.

-Shh, come on let's get out of here- MJ said trying to calm her, Morgan approached her and took her hand- We have to be really quiet okay?

-Okay- Morgan nodded, they both made their way to the bathroom, where MJ closed the door and started the shower so it would make noise

-Okay, you have to jump off that window- MJ said pointing to said window- Don't be afraid, uncle Sam it's waiting to catch you. It'll be fun.

Morgan nodded again, MJ helped her get to the window, she checked that Sam was there and she nodded to him. Sam caught Morgan easily but just as she was about to jump too someone took her arm.

-Where do you think you're going- Harry asked with a furious glare.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just two chapters left <3

-I got you Morg I got you- Peter said when his sister was in his arms- Are you okay? Has he hurt you?

Morgan shook her head no, but her shaking finger pointed to the building. 

-MJ- she said

-MJ's still in there?- Peter asked and Morgan nodded

-i got her Pete- Tony said taking Morgan- Go for her

Peter nodded and climbed up the building breaking the window and getting in.

-Peter Stark- Harry said, he had MJ taken by her neck, a gun to her head

-Wow wow wow- Peter said putting his hands up- Let's not get crazy, let her go man

-You think you guys are so clever huh?- Harry asked- You won't think so when your little wife receives a bullet in the head

Peter and MJ's eyes locked into each other's, Peter could see the fear in her eyes. "I love you" he mouthed to her.

-Come on Harry, let's talk this out- Peter tried- Put the gun down

-I WANT THE FUCKING PAPERS- Harry screamed and pressed the gun harder into MJ's head, who made a noise of discomfort.

-Okay okay, I'll give you the papers- Peter said taking them out of his suit- Just let her go 

-How do I know they're the real thing- Harry said 

-I'll show them to you- Peter promised- Let the gun down

Harry obliged, but didn't let MJ go. Peter approached the table that was next to them and put the papers on it.  
Harry read them over and let go of MJ for a second, Peter took advantage of than and pulled MJ behind him, kicking Harry's legs and ebbing him to the ground.

-Let's get out of here- Peter said turning to MJ, who nodded, but first Peter knocked out Harry with a punch- Have fun rotting in jail.

-Peter- MJ said, tears in her eyes

-I know baby- Peter said kissing her head- It's okay I got you

MJ let Peter carry her out of the building, bride style.

-I'm sleepy- MJ said when they got into the car

-I know baby, but you have to keep those big beautiful brown eyes open for me okay?- Peter said caressing her hair and making her look him in the eyes- You can't close them until Dr.Cho checks on you.

-Okay- MJ said trying to stay awake- Pete?

-Yes?

-I love you

-I love you more- Peter said kissing her hand- I'm sorry you had to go thought that, I know it was a bad idea...

-We got Morgan back- MJ said- That's what matters 

-Did he do anything to either of you?

MJ shook her head

-He didn't touch Morgan

-And you?

-Just a few hits when he caught me in the window- MJ said- But that's it

-That's more that what should have happened- Peter argued 

-Baby- MJ said- Don't beat up over this, it was my decision. You're a good person and the best husband ever and you respected it

They got to medbay probably too quickly, Peter talking to MJ the whole way there so she wouldn't fall asleep. 

-Peter, let us- Bruce said

-I'm not leaving her side- Peter said

-Babe I'm okay- MJ said caressing his hand- Go check on Morgan, I'm fine

-Are you sure? 

-Yes- MJ said- It will be just a few minutes

-Okay okay- Peter said kissing her forehead- I'll be back really quick 

MJ nodded and Peter ran of to where Tony and Pepper were with Morgan, who hugged him just as he got to her side.

-Dr.Cho says she's totally fine- Pepper explained 

-He didn't do anything to me- Morgan assured- He didn't even talked to me

-Okay good- Peter said hugging his sister back 

-Go with MJ- Tony said- We'll get some sleep into this girl

-Yeah yeah, sure- Peter said and went back to where MJ was, already asleep

-She's fine- Bruce said next to him- Just a light concussion that I'll keep under observation tonight and a few bruises here and there nothing major 

-She has to stay?- Peter said

-Just tonight- Bruce promised- Just to make sure, you can stay with her tho.

-Thanks Bruce- Peter said and entered the room where MJ was. He kissed her forehead and pushed some of her curls out of her eyes- I'll never let anyone hurt you anymore. I shouldn't have let you go on that mission but you're so stubborn...and beautiful, and perfect. I just wish...sometimes our lives could be different.

-I don't- MJ mumbled sleepy

-I'm sorry, did I wake you?- Peter asked concerned but MJ shook her head

-I don't wish our lives could be different- MJ said again- I prefer living this...awesome, crazy, scary and dangerous life with you than a boring plain life without you

-You're a sap sometimes

-You're the one to talk- MJ said with a smirk and Peter kissed her lips- Can we go home?

-We have to stay overnight baby- Peter said kissing her again- You have a concussion and Bruce wants to make sure it's not really that bad

-But I hate hospitals

-I know, but I'll stay here with you- Peter said and looked at his watch- It'll be just 5 more hours 

-Can you sleep with me?- MJ asked making room in the hospital bed for him

-Of course I can- Peter said getting into the bed with her and caressing her curls- I love you

-I love you more- MJ said into his chest


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one left

MJ moaned loudly, her body falling perfectly in sync with Peter's thrusts, he wanted this feeling to last forever, the feeling of her being completely his.  
MJ's legs wrapped around his hip, trying to make him go deeper. 

-Peter- MJ whispered and titled her head back in pleasure, giving Peter space to let kisses against her collarbone and jaw- Peter faster- she begged.

Giving to her begging Peter speed up.

-I can't hold it for longer- Peter warned

-Me either- she said- Please, cum with me

-That's the idea baby- Peter moaned in her ear- Come on Michelle, cum for me

Hearing her full name in his lips, felt so different, so dirty, so inappropriate, it send shivers down her spine, making her arch her back in pleasure 

-Fuck- she moaned 

-That's it- Peter said feeling her cumming just as he did- That's my good girl

-Fuck- MJ said again when Peter slipped out of her- That was...wow

-It was fucking incredible

-Incredible? - MJ asked- Peter you made me cum 6 times

Peter laughed and kissed her neck.

-I love you- Peter whispered

-Boss, Mrs and Mr Stark are here- Karen said

-Tell them we'll be down in a second- Peter said kissing MJ's cheeks various times- You're so cute, fuck 

-Come on Spidey, get your beautiful butt to the dresser and put something on so we can go meet your parents

-You think my butt is beautiful?- Peter said getting into the dresser

-I love it very much- MJ said playfully putting on some dress and panties 

-Why thank you- Peter said getting out of the dresser with some sweatpants on and a shirt.

-You're so welcomed- MJ said with a laugh, they got down stairs where Pepper and Tony were waiting for them

-Good morning, love birds- Tony said- How are those hearts doing?

-We're doing great dad- Peter said kissing Pepper's cheek- How's MoMo

-She's totally fine Pete- Pepper said- Stop asking, don't worry it's been months

-I know- Peter said

-We just got a call from our lawyer- Tony said- They are making Harry leave The United States after he's been released from prison 

-Good- MJ said- I don't want to see his fucking face ever again

-We've been through a rough patch- Pepper said- But we've came out on the other side perfectly fine.

-Thank you guys- MJ said- For everything you did for me

-You're family now MJ- Tony said- We protect our family

-Family is always first- Pepper nodded at her husband's words- Never forget that kids

-I surely won't- MJ said leaning her head in Peter's shoulder

-We should get going- Tony said- We just wanted to tell you that

-I love you guys- Peter said hugging his parents- We'll see you after Bali

-Have fun guys- Pepper said- And call if you need anything

-We will- MJ assured and the older couple left the house

-I can't believe we finally get some vacations- Peter said with a smile

-After everything we've been through this year, I think they're really well deserved 

-Damn right- Peter said with a smile and taking her hip with his right hand- Come here you

-I just want to fuck you all over- MJ said kissing him- When we arrive to Bali you're not leaving the hotel, that's a promise 

-And I'm going to take you up on that- Peter said with a smile- I fucking love you

-I fucking love you more- MJ said with a laugh

The couple went to the airport to take their private jet to Bali.

-Are we really this calm right now?- MJ asked- Seems like a dream

-Shhhhh- Peter said shutting her up with a quick kiss- Don't jinx it 

MJ laughed 

\- I don't jinx anything- MJ said- If anything I make it better 

-You do- Peter said with a smile and kissing her head, they arrived to Bali and left everything in the hotel room before making their way to the private swimming pool in the outside of their room. MJ took her dress off letting a white bikini with golden details show- Oh god

MJ smiled over her shoulder, looking at her husband who was admiring her from the door of their room.

-Face it tiger- MJ said with a smile- You just hit the jackpot 

-


	22. Finale

**Epilogue **

-Daddy come swim with us!!!- the two little girls said they were twins but one of them was strawberry blonde ( they probably had to thank Pepper for that one) while the other one had a beautiful brown chocolate curls. 

-I'll race you girls to the lake- Peter said almost jumping from her spot next to a very pregnant MJ, who was putting mayonnaise in the bread of the sandwiches.

-Do not take to long guys, lunch is almost ready- MJ warened

-We won't mommy- the strawberry blond girl, Dahlia said.

-Daddy that's cheating!!- the youngest of the two, Maria, said when Peter started running to the lake

-Is it?- Peter said jumping into the lake, making the girls giggle while the jumped in too- I got you two.

The girls giggled in Peter's arms, MJ smiled when he drowned the three of them for a second making the girls laugh more when they got out. It had been 6 years since the Osborn incident, and it has been probably the best 6 years of her life.

She had been scared for a while because she wasn't getting pregnant, but then the twins came a long with a really easy pregnancy and Peter was over the moon to say the least. And now she was pregnant again with their baby boy, who would be with them in two more months, and who just kicked her.

-Wow- MJ said with a laugh caressing her baby bump- I know you want to go with daddy, but you have to stay there for a little more

-We found blueberries- Pepper announced with Morgan and Tony following closely behind

-Dahlia, Maria!- MJ called- Lunch is ready get out of the water and let Nono dry you

-Peter you too!!- Pepper called

-I know me too mom- Peter answered helping Dahlia and Maria get out of the lake- I'm not four

-That's debatable- Pepper answered sitting next to MJ and letting the blueberries in one of the plates

-Mean- Tony added

-Thank you- Peter said

-I said mean, not that it wasn't true- Tiny added and Maria giggled

-You're silly Nono

-He's very silly- Peter said putting a towel over Dahlia while Tony did the same with Maria

-Dahlia you want blueberries?- MJ asked

-Yes mommy- Dahlia said- Please

-Of course- MJ said with a sweet smile

-Did you have fun at school today girls?- Pepper asked

-We played with paint Nona- Maria said smiling widely

-Yeah! Miss Anna said our suns were really good- Dahlia added

-If you draw like mom, I'm not surprised- Peter said ruffling her hair with the towel

-I want those drawings- MJ said- to put them in the fridge

-They're not finished mommy- Maria complained

-Okay- MJ said with a laugh- When it's finished then

They started eating between laughs and stupid conversations, and MJ couldn't help but think about how she didn't stand Peter at the beginning and now she couldn't imagine life without him.

-Hey, you okay?- Peter asked kissing her shoulder

-Yeah- MJ said with a smile- Just thinking

-Mhm- Peter said kissing her lips- I love you

-I love you more- MJ said

**Author's Note:**

> Comment If you want me to continue


End file.
